Trapped
by AVeryOpinionatedPerson
Summary: Bethyl AU. In the view of Beth after the vicious killing of her father. Trapped and caught by the men working for the Governor, Beth is left questioning her faith in humanity. Once escaping her capture, with the help of special agent Rick, she is left to go back to normal life. But how can you go back to normal when you are constantly being watched and feel so broken?
1. Prologue

Alone. Lost. Petrified.

Only a few words can explain the danger I feel. My tense, yet brittle frame, feels weak against the steel walls of the prison. I weep a sound from my cracked lips that sounds animal like. Salty tears fall down my broken face, scared from the cuts and bruises that have marked their territory on me. It stings as they brush against the open wounds. I try screaming the name of my attacker but it's futile. I haven't seen or heard from them in days; the only knowledge I have that someone is still out there is the little, tasteless meals that arrive ever night.

Blood fills my throat, making me cough at the irony taste. I feel angry. Not at my attacker but at my stupidity. Why did I leave him? I could have helped him. _Daddy_. The thoughts of my father bring back vivid memories from that tragic night. His head bloody and lose. I grimace at the memory. The awful woe I saw behind that masked smile; accepting his fate. Knowing well, that the psychopath which approached him was his destiny and God had summoned his undeniable end!

Screaming, I fling myself off the cold concrete floor to the only furniture in the room, the bed. The frame is old and rusting, with only a dirty, worn mattress to make it seem 'cosy'. It feel rough against my skin and brings me back down to the reality of my life. 3 months and 4 days is time I have been in this cell, with my only company in the form of rats and mice. I wish for freedom, but the men assures me I am never leaving until the 'deal' is done. I don't know what they mean by this but it makes me shudder at the thoughts.

My train of thought is irrupted when I hear multiple bangs and crashes which sound like gunfire. Curious, I run over the solid metal door to look through the tiny slit where they pass through the cardboard like food, pushing aside an uneaten plate to make room for my head. I see feet in shiny combat boots march along the corridors. These don't like the ones of my attacker I note. I freeze, holding my breath, as they stop beside my peering gaze. Simultaneously, they turn to face the direction of the door, covering my mouth I stop the yell building in my throat.

"Hello…" The voice masculine and husky. Southern. I would assume he's not from around here, but I don't know where 'here' is anymore. Too scared to find out the true motives behind the man I stay silent hoping he will leave. He knocks showing my attempts have failed.

"Maggie? Beth? Shawn? Are you in there? I am not here to hurt you, I am here to save you!" The mention of my name sends shivers down my spine. How does this man know who I am? Was he really here to protect me? Not wanting to risk losing my only chance of escape I slam my hands against the cold door. Just in time it seemed as I hear his footsteps turn abruptly.

"Hello! It's me, Beth who are you?" I question.

"Name's Rick Grimes, special agent." He introduces himself. "I will get you out of there in no time. Just sit still, I promise you, you are now in good hands." His assurance makes me realise the breath I didn't realise I was holding.

"Thank you…" I whisper but know it's pointless as I hear his footsteps fade into the silent sounds that have now fell upon my prison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you soooooo much for the views and favourites/ follows. This is my first time at writing a fanfic and it's nice to know that overnight I already have a few supporters. I love writing and seeing such a great reception on my first story, and chapter, makes me want to continue writing all the more. You've seriously made me the happiest girl in the world. :) **

**Hope you enjoy this journey and trust Daryl will make an appearance very soon! Just stick around and see… **

I pace the room slowly, trying, but failing to slow my heart beat. Swiftly, I hear the sound of the door swing open with brutal force. A weak smile spreads across my lips. I see the first glimpses of Rick's face, his features hard and defined. He has a soft, rounded shape with eyes so blue, it's like looking into a tropical ocean. They are the only sign in his whole body that shows weakness, the hurt hidden within him. Stubble lines his chin making him seem older; harsher. If he hadn't introduced himself as my protector already I would have ran there and then. Where? I wouldn't a clue.

I glance past him to see men in suits walking, whisper mumbled sounds into walkie-talkies. The scenario seems like something out of a crime show. I want to chuckle at the stupidity my life has become, a massive joke, but the grief within me holds back my laughter. Rick coughs suddenly turning my attention back to the mysterious man. His smiles unexpectedly bringing youth to his face.

"Beth, are you ready to go?" He looks at me puzzled as he asks me the question. I soon realise the confusion is down to my lack of movement or enthusiasm, still in my prison cell to afraid to leave my confinement of what has been home for me.

"Yes…" I croak. My voice sounds uneasy and the words seem shattered as they leave my mouth. Rick nods at me, turning on his heels he heads in the direction of the men in suits. I watch as he walks, strides twice as large as my own, almost sprinting away from me. I stumble forward acknowledging that I was meant to be following him. I trip a couple of times, trying to regain the strength in my useless, unused legs.

Rick stops without warning waiting for the distance between us to be closed. He grabs my arm as I fumble for my balance again. He straightens my back and works as a crutch for my frail body.

"Is this the first time you've been outside that cell? How long may I ask, I mean have you been in captivity for?" His eyes look at me questioning.

"A few months, this is the first time I've walked through that door since I was taken." Memories flood my mind of that bloody night. I shake the violent images from my brain. "How did you know where to find me?" I ask.

"My agency has been tracking The Governor for many months now. He is a huge drug dealer, owns an illegal company called 'Biters' which produces its own drugs. Sells the product globally, it's a new substance, not much is known about what it contains or many of the side effects apart from one…" He trails off realising he's said too much already. Curiosity kicks in and I have to interrogate him further.

"What is this side effect?" He looks around for any of his men that may overhear our conversation. Realising they are alone he continues.

"The drug is known to turn people…" Sensing my bewilderment he resumes. "The drug 'Biters' causes people to turn cannibalistic after one taste. It's a low known drug at the moment but if The Governor is not stopped soon an outbreak, or even an apocalypse, the end of the world, could occur." The thought of zombie like figures enters my brain. It causes the hairs on my skinny arms to stand on end.

"How did I and my family get caught up in this?" Rick probably knew I would ask this question eventually and with a sigh he finally answered the burning query which had rattled and stirred in my brain for months now.

"Your father was caught up in a drug transfer. Wrong place, wrong time scenario. He saw the events occur and the 'change' as he called it. The Governor soon realised his mistake, Hershel let the authorities know of this undercover drug scheme. Apparently, The Governor called a vengeance on your father and your whole family, locking you and your siblings up and killing your father."

The words stung bringing tears to my eyes. Overwhelmed, I stopped in my tracks too hurt to move. I slide to my knees too unstable to stand. Rick stood over me, watching my inhales of shaken breaths. He must have realised I needed time to process this all.

Finally, I rose to my feet again clasping his bicep for support. "Did you ever meet my father?" I weep. He stares blankly ahead showing no emotions.

"A bit." He replies. "I talked with him as he explained the events he saw. He seemed a lovely, honest, reasonable man. He didn't deserve to die Beth. I am so sorry we didn't protect him." His face falls, then hardens realising he is meant to be the professional here.

I don't know how to respond other than "It's alright."

"It's not though!" He interrupts me. "We were meant to put you, your father and family into protection that night. We lost track of him and before we knew what had happened, you, Maggie, Shawn, all of you, vanished from the surface of the earth. It is our fault that we didn't act sooner!" His face falls rubbing at his torture filled eyes.

I can tell he has a hero complex about him. That he blames himself for the death of others, like he committed the crime himself. I don't have any words to say so I just reach over and hug his chest.

"I'm sorry." He repeats. I realise my grip as we reach the exit of the prison. He opens the doors, letting sunlight attack my face. The bright rays strain my sight, a vast contrast to my dim cell. I turn around to the see the place I've called 'home' for the past months. It's a worn down factory in the middle of nowhere. Dead plant matter surrounds the property. I look above the rusted building to see a sign 'Woodbury'. Seems like an odd name for a group of drug dealers to hold base.

Rick walks over to a parked, black, Jeep like car. Next to it stands more men, dressed in suits, similar to ones I saw before. He mutters something to one of them quickly. He then turns and gestures me over to the car.

"Beth this is Leon. He will be driving you back to the family farmhouse. We believe this is the safest place for you at the moment; to get your welcomed back into society. Don't worry, someone will meet you there and our men will always be on watch; your safety is our number one priority." Rick grimaced showing the first sign of emotions that wasn't anger, frustration or regret. "A woman will meet you there and tell you all of what's to come."

"Thank you! For everything…" I trail off before I am shoved into the back seat of the heavy machinery. I watch as Leon climbs into the front seat starting the engine. The car beings to buzz. Everything feels so unreal, being back in the real world. Back to normal! I frown at my thought, normal. What's normal anymore? Everything about this is messed up.

I try to pull down my window, to say goodbye to Rick, but am stopped when I realise the child lock is on. Is this what life is now like for me, a child inside an adults body? The car pulls away quickly leaving Rick as a shadow in the abandoned site. I feel lonely all over again, every emotion I had forgotten about, while talking to Rick, rapidly comes back; hitting me like a tornado. I gasp at the painful feelings. Then sanity strikes me, I forgot to ask, how could I be so selfish wrapped up in my own freedom. But it's too late now…Maggie, Shawn!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys check out 'A new way of life' by mysteriousredhead. I'm helping with editing and it's a seriously an amazing twist on Bethyl and the apocalypse! :) So without further ado we return to chapter 3… **

The journey from 'Woodbury' to the family farmhouse is long and fuzzy in my mind. Like a flash of the unknown. Most nights in the car consisted mainly of tears and sorrow; a bundle of emotions. Occasionally I would clear my vision just to see a blur of greenery flashing past the windows. More often than not I slept, it was the only thing keeping me from despair, removing myself from the world into one of dreams.

It was a stop and start ride. I didn't speak to Leon the whole trip. I had nothing to say to someone who didn't know or understand me. We rode in silence and I think that's how we both wanted it to be; keeping ourselves to ourselves.

It took days to get back to the familiar surroundings of my childhood home; showing how far away I must have travelled when captured. The second we pulled into the Georgian countryside I gasp at the beauty of it! The fields of crops running for miles. The lack of vehicles and heavy machinery, all switched for horse and carriage. Everyone so friendly and full of joy, waving a yelling 'hello' to their neighbours. A place I've missed so dearly. After being stuck in the dark and confinement of that cell it's a breath of fresh air to be back in country life.

Breathing in the dusty air and watching the Southern scene playing out around the comfort of the car makes me feel miserable all over again. I would be relishing in this moment if I wasn't experiencing it all on my own. I'm all alone. No family, friends. I'm meant to be going back to a place I call home but it won't be that while I'm lonely, living a lie.

Tears well up in the back of my eyes making my vision blurry. I wipe viciously at the stinging liquid. I've cried so much it annoys me how weak I've become. The tears are now infuriating.

Another hour or so into our travel I start to recognise the shops and family businesses set up in a small country town a few miles out from the main city of Atlanta. My home town. I scan the place seeing very few people I know closely, the others all acquaintances or strangers. About nighty nine percent of these people don't even realise I've been missing. News travels fast in small, close towns, the minute they find out my gossip it will spread like wildfire. I shudder at that thought. I don't want people feeling pity for me or treating me differently. I plan from now on not to tell anyone of what has happened over my months of sudden disappearance.

The car begins to slow down and feels bumpy under my bottom. I realise we have reached our destination travelling up my family's dirt lane leading to the farm. Memories fill my thoughts as I watch the orchids I know so well swing by my sight. Images of Maggie, Shawn, my daddy and mama, outside in the gardens; picking apples and laughing, not a care in the world. Back when life was simple.

Once the car pulls up to the big farm house I sigh. Here we go… There are more agents, like the ones back at 'Woodbury', standing on the porch. Leon stops the car opening his door then mine. He gestures me towards the house. I nod unhooking my seatbelt and stretching my stiff muscles. Trudging towards the strangers in sunglasses, pity evident in there blank faces. I don't have to see their eyes to see through their blank stares. I hang my head in shame. No hiding the past from these people, they know everything about it and me! To them I'm just the poor 18 year old girl who lost her father and siblings to a psychopath.

I get a good look at them while I approach the porch. One is a woman with blond wavy hair and wild looking eyes. She scares me. I know too well she's the type of woman not afraid of a firearm. The guy next to her has a shaved head, scars lining his face. The woman introduces herself as Andrea and the man as Shane. They nod at me, splitting apart to make a path to enter the house.

"Clean yourself up before we talk. I think you will be more comfortable getting out of those rags." I look down at my attire while Andrea speaks.

"Okay…" I agree trailing off before curiosity triggers my mouth. "Will you tell me what's going to happen to me now? What's happened to my family?"

"Just clean yourself up!" Shane snarls. I stumble backwards at the venomous words; almost tripping up the stairs. I take the hint and race up the steep steps.

I savour the spray of ice cold water as it slides down my slim frame. The heating isn't working but it doesn't stop me lapping at the water, cupping it in my hands and scrubbing at my dirt ridden skin. My first shower in months, feels like heaven to me!

I climb out, turning the water off, nostrils flaring at the sweat fragrances radiating off my cleansed body. Pulling the soft blue towels off the rack and placing them around my waist and hair I wander to my forgotten room. It looks the exact same as it did the night of the attack. Nothing out of place. I hear the distant voices of the agents in a heated argument. I block their sinister sounds out with my thick, oak door, exchanging it for the silence present in my room. Peace.

Strolling over to my chest of draws I pull out pale skinny jeans, underwear, a yellow polo and cardigan. I release the grip I have on my towel, dropping it to the floor. I throw the clothes in my other hand onto my damp body. Standing in front of my floor length mirror I see my reflexion for the first time in months.

I look paler. My hair is still blonde but has turned a darker shade. I touch my face, it is petite, and less rounded, evidence of the lack of food I received. My body shows this further looking slimmer and curvier at my hips. I'll admit I was skinny before but now I just look unhealthy. The thought of food makes my stomach churn and mouth salivate. "I'm starving." I think aloud. I turn from the mirror grabbing my brush and attacking the knots consuming my hair. After I feel like I'm appropriately dressed to present myself back to the agents, I leave my room, walking down the stairs.

I find the couple slouching in the front room, TV roaring in the background. As I enter the room their heads turn simultaneously sensing my presences. I blush at their quick reflexes and burning stares.

"Better." Shane remarks. I scowl at his rude comment. I know from the brief encounter earlier, I do not like this man or his attitude. Andrea smiles at me, standing up to cradle my shoulders. She too glares at Shane who seems oblivious to the evil glances, too captivated by the TV.

"Come 'on honey. Let's get you fed and make you a nice hot drink." Andrea suggests guiding me towards the kitchen. I like this woman, my first assumption of her was wrong. She was caring and considerate; a complete contrast to her co-worker.

"Thank you." I respond as she pulls a chair out for me to sit on. She starts the kettle before turning to face me. Sitting on the chair opposite me she sighs.

"Sorry about Shane, he's just an arse! Don't take it to heart, he's like that to everyone." I nod not knowing what else to say. Ignoring my non response she continues. "So I'm pretty sure you're confused what's going on and what's going to happen? I would be to! So any questions don't be afraid to ask." She grins at me in hope it will start me talking. Luckily for her Shane didn't follow us so I feel comfortable opening up.

"Where's the rest of my family?" I ask curiously. She scrunches up her face giving it away as bad news before she even says her answer.

"We don't know." She replies grimly. "We thought when we located 'Woodbury' you would be all under the same roof. We were wrong. They are still missing. But don't worry Beth we will find them, I promise you!" Reaching across the table she grabs my hand caressing it.

"What happens now then?" I probe.

"Well, The Governor doesn't know of your escape yet and we are using this to our advantage. For the time being we will be keeping you here. Shane and I will be guarding the perimeter 24/7. A bodyguard will be on duty within the household to keep you safe up-close. They won't be too much bother or get in your way at all so don't worry about that. The person will change every two days. Monday to Tuesdays will be an agent named Dale. An older gentlemen but darn good with a gun none the less. A real father figure to us all. Wednesday to Thursdays will be covered by agent Michonne, scary but harmless nonetheless. And finally, Fridays and weekends will be done by one of our newest agent Daryl. He's a bit rough and keeps himself to himself guy; so perfect really. If I was you I wouldn't make much contact with him, he's more of get the job done kinda guy. Rick chose him for this assignment specifically. Although, when the time comes we will find you a new place, better protected and more secure." Her smile never leaves her mouth as she speaks. Removing her hand from mine she reaches into her pocket pulling out one of the walkie-talkies. "Use this if you ever need to contact me, or need a talk. I'm always here for you, just round the corner." Her words comfort me even in this time of such doom.

The moment is interrupted by a loud, aggravating knocking on the front door followed by grumbling from my belly. "That will be Daryl." Andrea explains. "Seems you're hungrier than I thought. Wait here, we'll make introductions and go get a bite to eat from town. Sound good?"

"Yeah, that sounds amazing…" I smile weakly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy guys, thanks for coming back and reading this story! It really means a lot to me… Please give me your opinions and views on this story in the review… :') I would really like to hear what you think about the current situation and what you think is to come. **

**Ps. this chapter is in the eyes of Daryl not Beth… Don't want to confuse anyone. Without further ado, on with chapter 4! **

I knocked on the white, wooden door hearing the glass shake with each hit. My frustration rising after getting no response from each loud bang. I growl at the door like a vicious hound. 'Where are the idiots' I think to myself? Impatience and lack of food makes my temper short. Can no one do their job properly in this agency? One simple thing they had to do which was let me in so I can do my job!

I sigh hearing the patter of heels on the floor. 'Thank God'. A see a wash of blond hair through the glass explaining my long wait.

"God woman can you ever do your job right?" I hiss gritting my teeth. She glares at me through the door. I can't help but chuckle at her attempt to phase me; futile really.

"Daryl don't start with me okay! I'm not in the mood and this one is a delicate case…so behave and act, well, not like yourself."

"What's wrong with myself?" I ask looking puzzled but by the tone of my voice I can tell she will not be fooled. Rolling her eyes, she unlocks the door, then walks away swinging her booty from side to side. "About time!" I yell after her. She doesn't falter, just slides into a chair opposite a fragile, blond girl. 'Women' I say to myself as I mimic her actions. Rolling my eyes and sitting at the dining table.

Andrea gestures to the quiet girl at the table, who I gather to be the victim of our case. She introduces her as Beth, nineteen, currently lives in this house and is an escapee of The Governor's wrath. I study the girl's face and body down to each pretty little feature. She blushes gently, turning a bright tomato red. Cute. I smile at her, trying desperately not to show too much pity rather than sympathy. Having been in a tough situation, similar to that of the cause of the scars seen on her face, I can tell we aren't so different in backgrounds. At least her's were done by an unknown attacker. Or so I think they are?

My train of thought is broken by the girl's first words. "Mr Dixon it is a pleasure to meet you!" Her voice is sweet like candy and soulful as a bird's morning song. "Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to look after me." Her blush returns, contrasting with her golden locks making her look like the sun; glowing and burning.

"It's nothing sweetheart. Just another day's work." Her smile fades to neutral and shielded. Did I say something wrong? Surely I couldn't have upset the girl already, I knew I would eventually but not as soon as my first words I say to her. The blank stare she presents gives me shivers down my spine, her blue eyes like shatter glass. Following her gaze I see a young man standing at the door. As I grab for my belt, and firearm, I feel Beth's frail fingers graze mine.

"Don't…" She whispered. Seeing my confusing, and the same expression copied on Andrea's face, she continues. "I know him, he's not here to hurt me. I promise."

"How can you be so sure he's safe?" I grunt. I don't like the look of this skinny, cowboy wannabe. With his straw hat and red cowboy boats. Looks like a know it all, smug guy with more money in the bank than he can fit in his mansion.

"He just is…now please let him in." She pleads almost looking guilty. Strange.

"Not before you tell us your relations with this guy so we can prove he is safe or not. We can never be too sure, after all it is our job." I return.

"His name is Jimmy and the reason I know he is safe, and would never hurt me, is because he's my husband!" Fury makes her eyes wild and steamy.

"Oh…" Is my only available response. I quickly glance away, embarrassed, before my legs promote me up and drag me toward the door, and Jimmy.

Later that same evening, Beth, Andrea and Jimmy all leave for lunch making me stay at the house. The newly brought back together couple were awkwardly silent when they first spoke, acting like children talking to their crush for the first time. It was sickening to say the least. But then again, I've never been a one for true love, and meeting the 'one'. More of a, 'try it for the night, then try a different type', sort of guy.

They exchanged kisses and many missed hugs, but uncomfortableness was definitely present in their postures and tones. After a few minutes of uneasy conversation of 'how have you been?' or 'what have you been up to?' it soon died and Andrea found her access way in.

"Anyone up for some lunch?" She asked the couple. They just nodded as she gathered up her belongings and shoved them out the door towards the company vehicle. I tried following but was soon stopped as I got prodded in the shoulder by Andrea's manicured finger. "No, you stay here and keep an eye on the house. Unpack your stuff. You can use the guest room which has been assigned for all agents to use while on duty." I grumbled hearing the roar of my stomach invade my memories springing me back to the present. Damn woman will be the death of me!

I unpack my simple items. Toothbrush, underwear and spare clothing. Comb and other bathroom products like shower gel and shampoo. My phone and spare charger. Then finally my crossbow, I don't use it while on duty but that doesn't mean I don't like to have it close; for safety measures. Plus, it reminds me of home.

Placing the contents from my overnight bag into the guest room, I can't help but feel my curiosity take the better of me. Everything in the house is untouched since the night of the attacking. Every item the same as how the last person to use it, left it. My legs begin to wander before my mind can proceed what is occurring. I convince myself it's for the good of the mission, to snoop out and prevent all possible dangers, but, my heart is not so easily persuaded and I know deep down I am just nosy.

The first room I enter, on the second story of the house, has a double bed with curtains draping around the metal frame. The parent's room I assume. Pictures hang above and around the bed. Each is of three young children, two brunettes, one a boy the other a girl. The final, the youngest, has bleach blond hair and the most adorable smile spreading from cheek to cheek. Beth. Her grin is infectious making my own mouth twitch. 'Happier days' I think grimly as I glance over each photo.

Leaving the room, I close the door quietly, I know no one is in the house to hear my spying, but it doesn't stop me taking precautions. Swiftly, I move next door to a blue room, a single white bed lays in the middle with rosette hanging proudly on the wall. I look closely to see they are all for horseback riding. Must be Maggie's.

I repeat my actions exiting the quarters and starting search on the next. I do so for all the rooms, finding Shawn's with his old race car bedding and wooden structure whilst also the bathroom with cracked mirror and huge walk in shower big enough to fit at least five people in.

Finally, on my last room I find Beth's bedroom. It has pale pink walls and white furniture. A bed fit for a princess; with fluffy cushions in the shape of horses and squishy duvets double the size of the mattress, it drapes over the sides and touches the furry floor beneath it. I sit on the bed looking at her dresser with pictures and jewellery consuming it. Two things catch my eye, the first being a picture of Beth and her husband at some Georgia country fair. A guy with mousy brown hair and a wicked grin pats Jimmy on the back, while next to them Beth is seen laughing to herself at some hilarious, inside joke, held within the photo. I turn the glossy paper over to see a date placed on the back '_03, 08, 2012 day of the proposal'. _I gather itwas taken on the day Jimmy purposed to Beth. I place the picture back on the desk in the exact location I found it, to then pick up the second item which caught my eye; a petit gold necklace in the shape of a heart. Engraved into the back it says_ 'I'm always in your heart Beth, love Daddy.' _'Sweet reminded of her father,' I ponder to myself.

My thought are disturbed by the thumping sound of the front door opening. I can hear Jimmy singing some stupid song about being drunk and failing in love with some slutty bartender. Idiot. Andrea and Beth seem to be silent, that is unusual for Andrea to keep her mouth quiet at all let alone around drunks. My bewilderment is put to rest by overhearing Beth's mumbled voice talking something about wanting Andrea to return so she could help her deal with this blubbering mess of a lover. I can't help chuckling to myself at hearing her own description of her egotistical husband.

"Let's get you to my bed." I hear her call to Jimmy from the bottom of the stairs. He whines like a spoilt child; stubborn and resistant.

"But I'm not tired!" He moans, stamping his feet heavily, crashing towards Beth. A crash cries out. I guess Jimmy has fallen when I hear the sounds of Beth's moans attempting to pull him back up off the floor, and onto her shoulders from support.

"God, you wouldn't think I've just been to hell and back would you? Feels like I never left." The words are meant to sound like a joke, but to anyone sober, you could detect the misery behind each syllable. Jimmy, being drunk off his arse and a moron anyway, took no notice of the sadden words and continued his song, banging and roaring each step he managed to accomplished and overcome. They eventually climbed to landing together, only a few feet away from the room I was currently in. "I'll get you nice and comfy in my bed honey." She assured Jimmy. He just grunted.

Making their way towards the door, adrenaline struck through my veins. I can't be seen in her room. I'm just some strange agent she's just met. The drug like energy boaster pumped my legs into overdrive as I slid under the white covers and bed just as the door handle turned, a very pale Beth appeared with a green faced Jimmy hung around her neck.

"Bedtime now Jimmy…" She whisper, smiles masking her hurt.

"Only if you join my cutie!" He suggested winking at her. "We haven't seen each other in a while after all, bout' time you made it up to me slag!" He growled, grabbing her waist and cupping her breast before flinging her to the bed like a ragdoll. I felt the thump of the springs bump against the top of my skull. Cries crept out her lips, only to be muffled by Jimmy's mouth covering hers as he climbed upon the bed. "It really is just like you never left sweetie." He whistled creepily crawling further into the sheets.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this is a bit late but disclaimer: I do not own anything related to The Walking Dead series. Also I would just like to say please review with thoughts on the story, I'm not sure if it's getting a positive reception or not and I would honestly love to hear what my audience is thinking. :) It would make my day and updates come faster so please… So after my little beg there we can now get on with the story and chapter 5! **

**Ps, this chapter starts with a flashback (in the form of a diary entry) through the eyes of Beth. I might do these every few chapters to give you an insight into why the current situation, and events happening, are how they are. **

_21__st__, September 2011 _

_Dear diary, today was magical! I've finally met the 'one'. He's amazing. Has the most beautiful eyes, like ice, sparkling in the sunlight. Lips so red and swollen from tipsy yet sassy side comments about trashy, underdressed girls. He made me giggle and smile all night; his grin infectious. _

_I bet you're wondering who I'm talking about diary, how we met? Well, I'll have you know it wasn't as magical as you see in the romance movies. Where the protagonists see each other across the room and fall instantaneously in love, the dashing male lead comes into the damsel's life, wooing her, helping her overcome her distress and trouble. No. Nothing along those lines, just a simple blind date set up by Maggie and one of her work friends. He knew Jimmy, the guy I met, and when my sister told him all about me he said he knew a guy that sounded perfect for her desperate little sister._

_Jimmy. _

_His name makes me blush even now, just by writing it. I never expected him to be so wonderful, so stunning and handsome. Originally, I wasn't going to go on the set up date, dismissing it as tacky and unlikely to lead to anything other than a measly hook up. Although, Maggie being the annoying sister she is, tricked me out, assuring me it was just a simple girl's night out; bar, drinks, home. Fooled and naïve, I agreed to go to later be sat on my own waiting at the cheap bar for my unknown company._

_Finally, when he did show up, I had already been through two cokes and a couple of stale peanuts left on the bar top, altogether making me feel neutral. All my nerves washed away with the downing of drinks. I assumed the guy who had just entered the joint, in red cowboy boots, jeans and straw hat was my date. I remember thinking to myself 'it will all go wrong, no guy who turns up 30 minutes late can be anything but trouble.' I rolled my eyes as he stalked his way over to me. _

_His grin was huge, reaching from cheek to cheek, almost touching the tips of his hat. Sitting down on the stool opposite me he ordered himself a beer. I bit my lip, nerves suddenly rushing back as I stared at his stubble newly forming on his chin. Studying his features I could tell he wasn't much older than I; a few years maybe? Even in all his cowboy, rough looking gear, I could see he was good looking, and I think he knew it too. _

"_Like what you see?" He winked eyeing me up and down. I closed my mouth immediately feeling embarrassed. _

"_It's alright..." He murmured chugging down the beer the waitress had just placed in front of him. "The feelings mutual." He continued, placing the drink down he glanced at me making my cheeks burn. _

"_Names' Beth. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." I said shyly._

"_No the pleasures all mine. Names' Jimmy." He spoke._

_We continued like this all evening. Bouncing off one another, conversation buzzing, banter galore. It felt so perfect with him, like I had finally found my missing jigsaw piece. Diary, I have never felt so brilliant after being with someone._

_Being the gentleman he is, he drove me home to the farmhouse, whispering a goodnight and thank you before kissing my forehead gently. I would have taken him in my arms there and then if my watchful father wasn't lurking by the bay window. I glared in his direction making his eyes soften before going serious once more. Jimmy noticed my change, following my line of sight. He gave an intimidated look before yelling to my father._

"_Sorry for bringing her back so late sir. She's a wonderful girl!" Daddy just huffed before walking off. Jimmy turned back to me smirking._

"_I think he likes me." He snorted. I snickered under my breath unable to control my chuckle, trying to keep it hidden. He just raised his bushy eyebrows before kissing me once again, wishing me another goodnight and leaving me alone on the porch. I wandered indoors, ignoring Maggie's curiosity bugging me; trying to receive all the gossip of the night. I skipped past her to my room, locking it, not wanting to be disturbed my memories of the mystical night. I needed to get it all down, every last detail, not wanting to forget anything. Thus, I turned to you diary, and from now on you shall keep all the details from the marvelous night. Every blissful second!_

Daryl had saved me. I have no idea why he was in the room or under my bed for a matter of fact, but that didn't take away the gratitude I felt towards him; the thanks I owed him. Jimmy was climbing on me, so pissed and boozed up that his memory would be transparent tomorrow. The hurt and pain still built up within me made tears flow from my eyes, sobs escaping my dry throat, yet, Jimmy kept coming snubbing my pleads.

For some reason he was mentioning times of the past, bringing back visions of the nights, similar to this one, where he would come home drunk. When he would grab me, touch me, hold me places that I felt uncomfortable with. Places that I didn't agree with. Ending with another night of sorrow, locked away in the bathroom while Jimmy snoozed peacefully on the double bed; released of his built up tension.

Nobody knew of these nights, not Maggie, nor Shawn, or my daddy; no one. Not a single person knew of Jimmy's violent actions towards me, his aggressive beatings, his inappropriate handling. I was too scared of the ache that would follow if I told. No one had any idea of what happened behind closed doors…that was until now!

Jimmy was unzipping his pants, making shushing noises in my ear to try and silence my wails. Unexpectedly, Daryl sprung out from under the bed, limbs flying and anger masking his face; temper frying. He snarled like a wild beast ready to capture his pray.

"Get off her you creep!" He shouted before tackling the man on top of me, off the bed, landing together in a heap on the floor. Jimmy's face was a picture, eyes huge with fury, mouth open with shock. Those features I once loved I now despised as a constant reminder of the agony he caused me. His face burst, falling sideways, as Daryl's fist pounded his reddened cheek. Blood and spit flowed from his mouth as he coughed from the impact. I couldn't hold in my screams. I yelled but not for the discomfort Daryl had brought to Jimmy, no, but down to retaliation punch Daryl's face was about to receive.

"Daryl watch out!" I shrieked. Jimmy froze staring blankly into my throbbing eyes. Those ice like eyes now burning like a roaring fire.

"I see where I'm not wanted." He spat. Standing up, he untangling himself from Daryl, stomping out the room. He paused at the door to turn and input his last words. "I see where your heart is now Beth." Confusion swept my face, mirrored in Daryl's face too. Jimmy just overlooked this as he walked out slamming the door behind him. I waited until the front door mimicked his previous actions, and the car engine rumbled into life, before releasing my held breath. We sat in silence taking in the events that just happened.

Eventually Daryl spoke up. "Well he's a handful isn't he?" I just nodded too ashamed to answer. "Erm…Beth?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied weakly.

"It'll be alright, he won't hurt you again. I promise." With that he walked out the room to clean up. When he had disappeared I stumbled over to my dresser, unlocking the top drawer. I pushed aside my clothes to reveal a black, leather book. The only place, before tonight, my secret of Jimmy had been kept. I'm glad it's where I last left it showing Daryl hadn't found it, or read it, while he was doing whatever it was in my room.

I open the yellowed pages; discolored over years of usage. I flick through the entries of my thoughts, my memories, my life. I halt when a date catches my eye '_21__st__, September 2011'_. The day I met Jimmy. I hate it. I hate myself. Most of all I hate Jimmy. Grief fills my body making me oblivious to Daryl re-entering my room.

I sit on that same bed, same house, a couple of years later regretting every word, every last detail. Wanting so badly to go back to that date and persuade myself, that after the half an hour wait he wasn't worth it. That my gut had been right, he was indeed trouble. Tears fall on my diary smudging the ink. Daryl looks down at me, perched against the far wall. I have nothing to say to him, I would rather just hang my head in shame.

"You know you don't have to tell me anything right? Just know that I understand and that I'm here for you. To protect you." He strolled over to the bed, to console me, but as soon as his hand hovered over my back he quickly retreated, leaving my side. 'Well that is until your shift is done. Then you will forget all about pathetic little Beth Greene' I think to myself. The thought upsets and scares me. I don't know Daryl well but already I feel safe with him; trust him. I don't know the other agents, I don't want the other agents too. Who knows if they will be as kind as Daryl? Would they have done the same thing? Been there at the right time?

"I told you, when we let Jimmy in, to tell us if he wasn't safe. Don't lie to me to the future…it could be the difference between you being alive or dead." Turning on his heels, he quickly shuffles out the room leaving me with my muddled thoughts.

"Goodnight." He calls out humbly before the night fell into silence, leaving me to deal with the haunting images of Jimmy; my broken puzzle piece. But each time I try to forget, to drift into a world of dreams something else would creep into my head. Daryl. Ideas of my hero saving my swirl in my head making me feel dizzy and befuddled…

**Please review! :) **__


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thank you so much for yesterday's reception. All positive and so many views! I never expected this story to be as big as it is only starting it as a one shot; it's crazy really! Anyway, check out my friend's (mysteriousredhead) amazing story 'A New Way of Life', I'm co-writer on this story and can say it will be bumpy yet a beautiful ride. She's just got back from holiday and updates will be more frequently. **

I'm woken up by the sunlight streaming through my window fluttering over my eyelids. Opening my eyes I am instantly blinded by the brightness. Tears sting at the corners of my sight, brushing them away I look around my room; thoughts of the night before flashing back. Great. 'Today is another day though' I think. Getting up I stretch my aching limbs and yawn a tired sigh.

Walking sleepily along the carpet to the bathroom adjoining my room, I trip, stumbling over an object placed on the floor. The sudden shock wakes me fully as my gaze drops; studying the object. A ring? I pick at the jewellery dropping it in my palm. Jimmy's ring. Turning it over I can see specks of blood stained into the golden bar. Has Jimmy been in fights? I try to recall the events of the night before, but, no memories come to mind of Jimmy striking anyone. Jimmy was never usually violent unless it was towards me in the security of our home.

I place the ring on my dresser before trotting off to the bathroom once again. Turning on the shower, I climb in feeling the burning water piercing my solid, tight skin. Lush! I close my eyes taking in the glorious feel of the liquid rolling over my face and down my body. Wet hair sticks to my back and shoulders; the blond curls flatting under the pressure of the water. I snap back to reality grabbing my apple shampoo and pouring the foamy substance over my scalp. Scrubbing it in, then washing it off, I turn the taps off before stepping out into the damp bathroom. Steam blurs my vision.

Searching for towels, I find some wrapping one around my dripping body and the second over my soaked hair. Feeling fresh and ready to deal with the new day, especially after the shocking night of yesterday, I smile for the first time in months. Yesterday, I was trapped. Yesterday, I was a prisoner. Today, I start my old new life again.

Buzzing, I skip into my room scavenging for some decent clothes. Pulling on a white camisole, jeans and a pale yellow knit jumper that covers my bruised arms. People could see the noticeable scars on my face but I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing more. Questions would be asked and lies would be told!

Fully dressed and prepared to start the day, I march outside to be meet by a pair of blue eyes, deep, dark and mysterious. Daryl. He was leaving his room as I was leaving mine causing us to meet at the top of the stairs. This was the first time I truly got to see Daryl for well…Daryl. Long shaggy hair down to his shoulders. Brown like fur on a beast's back. Moles lined his skin, small yet still noticeable. His face harsh, cut and broken; probably from years of fights and scraps. Couldn't be older than 40 as there isn't a wrinkle present on his face. He wore black jeans, a white t shirt; that have seen better days, and finally a black leather vest with angel's wings springing out its back. Hidden behind his shield were eyes of pain and sorrow. Like a puppy dog trying to be the brave underdog. I felt the hurt hidden within him, experiencing it like it was my own built up within me.

Blush made red fill my cheeks as he continued staring, no words, no movement, nothing. Just a blank stare. I shivered feeling his gaze creep up my body landing to rest on my face. Goosebumps prickled along my spine. I shook myself trying to regain sense.

"Morning!" I said cheerfully trying to break the tension.

"Morning." He grumbled, sleep present in his voice.

"Someone's not an early riser." I chuckled.

"Someone's awfully cheerful for a depressed girl." He lashed back. I felt hurt at the truth behind his words. Yes I was upset and grieving but, no wining and hurting myself was going to do anything and surely wouldn't help. I was over that. I needed to be up, out, and working. I needed to find my family, to revenge my father and right now lying in bed, no matter how badly I wanted to curl up into a ball and cry, I wouldn't as it won't resolve any of my problems.

Ignoring the mean words I spoke. "Well I feel better today. Today I start my new life." I started jumping down the stairs, happiness making me high. Before I reached the last step I continued speaking to the now following me Daryl. "Oh and Daryl…" I hesitated.

"What?" He replied rudely.

"You're going to help me!" I smirked before twisting back around and running off to the kitchen to fetch food for my starved stomach.

Once settled with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in my hands and a television in front of face it felt like old times. Pictures of the past come rushing back to me of days where I would rise early, make food, and venture to the TV to have first pickings of channels. Maggie and I used to battle, try to wake up the earliest in hope of beating the other for the TV. I used to win mostly, she always lost due to having lay-ins from long nights out on the town. Oh how I missed those days; missed Maggie. I long for her gentle hugs and annoying, over protective, sisterly behaviour. 'Mags' I internally cried!

I shift the memories, I will not move forward constantly living in the past. My thoughts are interrupted by a creak on the floorboard, my attention draws towards the sound. I spin my head to see Daryl is the cause of the sound standing awkwardly by the door frame.

"Beth what is it you want me to help you with?" He questions.

"Well Daryl I was wondering if I'm allowed to leave this house without, you know…you. Or like, any of the other body guards that will be appearing eventually?" I was curious and it made him shuffle scrunching in on himself.

"Well I assume due to the serious of your scenario, and yesterday being a one off, you're not allowed to leave this household at all. You are safest here where we can protect you, keep all eyes on you." He inputs. Anger fills my body. Furious from my imprisonment again. These people say they are trying to protect me only to trap me like before.

"Fine then if I can't leave you will have to get the stuff for me!" I tried to calm myself as I spit the words handing him a list of items. Daryl looks taken aback by the viciousness of my venom but doesn't falter, instead he mirrors my face, disregarded the list. Annoyance seeping through his veins.

"I am not your errand boy, I am your protector! Now, if you want to have a go at anyone take it out on the other guards as I won't have this shit from some messed up little girl!" He blurts the words out not fully imagining the impact they would have on me. I kept my face emotionless, trying to keep the tears in. I knew I had failed when I saw his features drop with worry. "I'm so sorry!" He whispered. "I know how hard life can get sometimes, thinking no one understands you, that everyone is against you. Trust me I'm not and I do understand what you are going through. I am so dearly sorry! I am just trying to protect you." His head fell in what I gathered to be shame.

"Save it." I wept rubbing my sore eyes.

"Leme' make it up to you." He pleaded raising his head. "Leme' talk to Rick, get some sort of arrangement. Set up a day where I can take you to town, get whatever you need." His Southern twang more present in his anxious tone.

"Really?" I croak.

"Yeah." He promises.

"Why?"

"Well let's just say it's a gift from a person who understands that you're lost and looking for a something, anything, to occupy your mind. A gift from a guy who is stupid and cruel; who doesn't think before he speaks. A guy who wasn't as lucky as you." I could sense truth behind his words, that he had experienced similar pain to my own. How? I wasn't sure.

Then, before my brain had functioned what my body was doing I had my arms around his waist. I don't know why I was doing it, but the warmth from the hug and him makes me feel comfortable, like someone is truly there for me. He pats my back unsure how else to react. He smells of pine and fresh air. Like a forest or open countryside. I sniff, lapping at his scent, enjoying each intake of breath. The feel of his beating chest is solid against my head with his bulky muscles tensing harder each time I move on his body.

"Thank you for being here for me; for caring. I don't think I would have made it to this morning if you weren't here last night." I mumble in his chest. I trace the fine red scars that now line my wrist. His glance darts towards my arm acknowledging my words and sudden change in posture.

"Well it was nothing. Again it's my job to be here for you. To care. Don't go thinking yourself special or anything now." He winks, the gesture making my heart flutter. Letting go of my shoulder he gives me a nudge to untangle himself from my grasp.

"Couldn't say a simple 'you're welcome' could you?" I laughed moving away from his chest. I half smile reminding myself that today was different and there wasn't time for sadness in my new life.

"What can I say I'm not a morning person?" He chuckled bringing youth to his rough features and with that he left to make a quick phone call to Rick.

**Please review! It would mean the world to me. I seriously want to hear from you guys. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Seriously love you guys! Such great reviews and likes and all that shish… :') Thank you! Sorry this chapter is out a little later than usual but I've been really busy atm… I will try to update as soon as I possibly can. I will admit, I do have gcses approaching very soon and I fear I will be swamped with revision and exams; so just a little heads up if chapters don't come out as often as you hope! I honestly will try my best for all you amazing fans though! Remember to review! :) **

Watching Daryl bark demands into his phone was like music to my ears. Hearing each word viciously spat out in an attempt to persuade Rick for my freedom. By the grim look plastered on his face I could tell he was not winning the battle for victory. He expressed the same pleaded look in my direction, staring blankly into my soul as he nodded to the commands of the caller.

"Yes." He answered hanging up.

"Good news?" I questioned hoping his body language was always naturally unpleasant. He smiled slightly yet brief.

"Well I got you out the house. Although, doesn't mean it can be when you want or on your own?" I got up from the chair I had been comfortably huddled in; anger currently boiling through me. Why do I have to be constantly under the watch of some stranger? Will I ever be able to have free time to myself again? I growled under my breath.

"What's the arrangement then?" I hissed. I knew I shouldn't take it out on Daryl, but this whole protection process was annoying me, even after one day. I liked my own personal space; to feel free to do as I pleased. I was more of a loner type of keeping myself to myself. This predicament would bring out the worst of me no matter what!

"Don't be hatin' on me girl!" Daryl shot back. "I helped you out. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have time out of this 'ouse at all. So if you really want to know the deal is, every weekend, you are allowed two days out to do whatever you…girls like to do. But, as long as it's all done under my supervision. Trust girly, I don't want to do this any much as you don't. If it wasn't in the job description I would be out this door hunting, or getting pissed in the company of my own home. Unfortunately, caus' I'm nice, and don't like seeing pretty little girls cry, I now have to spend my weekend watching you shop." He grunted the last words emphasising his hatred for the activity.

I simply laughed, too wrapped up in the image of Daryl loaded with pink glossy bags, completely contrasting with his rough, redneck image. Like a thug with a purse for a pistol. My giggles soon turned to a full on fit with Daryl looking puzzled; questioning my sanity.

"Woman you're too emotional for my liking. All ups and downs with you, I can hardly keep up." He chuckled. I glared at him jokingly.

"I'm just to woman for you!" I squealed strutting out the lounge to place my dirty dishes in the sink.

"Another woman that's gonna be the death of me…" I heard Daryl whisper before exiting. I beamed to myself. The thought of getting on this agents last nerves would surely be the highlights of this hell hold I was currently living in. Might as well find some humour in the sticky situation as it's not like I will be leaving anytime soon. May as well make the most of it!

With my new attitude and pleasant mind set, I bounced over to the calendar to check the date. It was a Sunday! This made the tips of my mouth twitch higher in delight. The first day I could go out to town. Also the last day of Daryl before the new agent arrived for their shift. I sighed silently to myself. Looking closer at the date I realised the meaningfulness of the actual day. My wedding anniversary. Stumbling backwards I ran towards the stairs. Clambering up the steps I burst through the door of my room. I felt along my dresser picking at the left wedding ring of Jimmy's and my diary flicking through the pages for the date of today; a year in the past. I began reading getting lost in the entry, totally oblivious to the soft, worrying calls echoing from the bottom floor.

_25__th__, July 2013_

_Dear diary, think of the best day ever. Then top it. No double, no triple, no quadruple it! That vision you have in your mind is still not close enough to the magnificent day I had. Words cannot describe the overwhelming emotions I felt or the love I feel towards Jimmy- my husband. Oh the joy I feel from saying that. Jimmy, my husband. My lover, my best friend, my soul mate and yet so much more. Now we are official according to the Georgia Baptist church and united in matrimony till death do us part! _

_The wedding itself was beautiful; just like I imagined it to be. White. My dress, so long and flouncy that it draped along the isle as I swooped beside the pews. My flowers, pink like peaches. The guests grinning like maniacs as I strode past them to stand opposite my love. Jimmy was dressed in a pale tux and pink tie matching the colour scheme of my bouquet. Perfect. A simple word to sum up the whole ceremony. _

_The after party, perfect, not so much. Still, this didn't remove the magic atmosphere of the evening. Alcohol was drunk in mass loads and many were left tipsy or unclear of actions. Jimmy was the worse. Tumbling over with every step, slurring all his speech. I also couldn't shake the constant feel that his wild eyes were watching my every move while he was under the substance. He wasn't the only one like this though. His friend Brian was also giving off the same crazed expression. I assumed the drink had gotten to them both just a little too much, nonetheless, it didn't remove the cold shivers that ran down my back every time Jimmy glanced at me with a hungry stare. _

_Eventually, I wrestled my new husband home and into bed while the stragglers of the party returned to their places of rest. He fought me the whole ride giving me the almost evil stare the whole time. I fed the sleepy man protein and snuggled him up in the blankets, watching as he fell steadily into a smooth sleep. Then I found you diary and this is what I've been doing since. While the memories are clear in my mind I'm writing it all down so one day, when the two of us are old, have children, and live on the farm house, I can look back at this and recall the very moment my life change forever! _

I reread the last sentence over and over. Repeating it in my mind like a broken record; non-stop. The loop is only broken when a fearful Daryl rattles me back into reality, asking again of my sanity. I gawk up at him, eyes glazing over; clueless of how to explain myself. I simply point to the dairy entry which he takes and reads slowly, taking it every last detail of the night. His eyes dart along the page quickly absorbing the information. Abruptly he glancing over at me, pity evident in his face.

"Beth it will get easier I swear. Forget Jimmy he's nothing but scum. Dirt on the sidewalk that doesn't deserve a smashing girl like yourself." I blushed at his sweet comments. "Don't let it get to you. Stay strong and keep your head held high and know that Jimmy is no longer the ruler of your existence that little ol' Beth Greene is! Say it Beth! Say you rule."

"I rule." I say meekly.

"Again. Louder and more enthusiastic like you mean it."

"I rule!" I yell feeling the adrenaline fill through my veins at the revelation of me finally controlling my own choices for once, finally deciding my own fate without Jimmy's input. Even in confinement of my protection I still felt freer in this moment than I have done for years. A grin paints itself onto my face.

"Good and I know something that will surly cheer you up. How about a trip to town?"

"I would love that." I say feeling shy all of a sudden and attempt to hide my reddening cheeks. I wasn't used to spending this much time with guys other than Jimmy, before my capture I wasn't usually allowed otherwise I would be accused of cheating.

"Okay get ready. We leave in ten minutes." He supplied.

"Fine if you say so Mr Dixon." I add cheekily.

"Call me Daryl. God you treat me like an old man." He huffed happily.

"You are…Daryl!" I put empathises on his name making my point. He just rolled his eyes, walking out the room, mumbling something about woman and too many spontaneous, hormonal behaviours that it was hard for him to keep up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for you amazing comments and support! Love you all and for that here's the next chapter… Enjoy! :) **

The journey to town was silent. Daryl and I, riding side by side, in his pick-up truck. I expected his ride to be another massive machine, chunky and huge. Although, the vehicle was small and compact, a rusty grey colour with wearing seats. Ancient was one word to describe the typical southern car. I preferred riding in Daryl's personal car than the one of the companies; it felt more like home. Reminded me of days out with Daddy.

"So what is it you're looking for today?" Daryl asked breaking the wordless tension. His eyes flickered towards me but his head never left the road.

"I'll know when I get there. Need to look around first." I replied.

"Oh God!" He sighed. "I'm gonna be dragged all over town, for hours on end, ain't I?"

"Maybe…" I smiled cheekily knowing he couldn't see my blushing cheeks. "Do you usually go shopping? Like, with a special lady or someone?" The question made him turn his stare away from the street to set puzzled eyes on mine.

"Well, what do you think if I only shop in huntin' and camping places to buy stuff?" He rose an eyebrow querying me. "The answers no. I don't have a special lady if that's what you wanted to know. Woman don't like me, let alone stand me."

"I like you." I smirked.

"You don't know me." He mimicked my grin before focusing back on driving. Silence drifted around the car once again remaining till we reached our destination. I played with a loose string on my cardigan attempting to keep myself occupied. Finally, when we arrived, I jumped out the vehicle. Excitement bubbling within me ready to explode. I couldn't wait to get outside and see human life living so…normally.

The minute I opened the creaky door, I inhaled a deep breath of country air. Fresh and cleansing. The smell of baked goods filled my nostrils, making my stomach growl. I heard the other side of the car slam spinning only to see Daryl appear.

"Where do you want to start?" He quizzed me. I rose my shoulders in a shrug as my response. The sound that howled from my empty insides sparked Daryl's interest and answered the enquiry. "Sounds like we should get something to eat. Can't shop on an empty stomach after all. Pizza sound good?" I nodded, thankful he had suggested the idea of eating.

We walked further along the quiet street of the country town to find the pizzeria. If the chirps of birds, and roars of faraway cars were not audible it would be thought that the town was deserted. No human life could be seen outside the buildings. Eventually, we stumbled upon the neon sign; half broken and old saying 'Pizza'. We entered to full fill our need for the food.

"Hello! What can I serve you today?" A young Asian man, mid-twenties, stood behind the counter speaking at us. His face looked familiar, black wavy hair that came below his ears with dark eyes to match. A friendly beam spread across his lips. Thoughts came crashing into my mind remembering the man's name and how I knew of it. Glenn. Maggie's boyfriend. His eyes suddenly clouded over with the sight of me. His face a blank canvas. "Beth…"

"Glenn…" I breathed.

"Where's Maggie Beth? Where have you been? I've been worried sick! I came looking for you for ages, months, yet nothing. It's like you disappeared off the face of the Earth. A call would have been nice just saying." Anger was tinted in his worried tone. Daryl suddenly piped up. Glenn glanced at him as if seeing his presence in the shop for the first time.

"The name's Daryl…Beth's distant relative. The Greene family had to make an…unexpected move to Texas. Family issues and all. They were meant to contact you as soon as they arrived but internet and signal was down in the woodland area. Maggie is still there looking after our sweet sick relative while Beth and I decided to pop home to the farm and check on everything. Sorry for the inconvenience." I watched as Daryl took Glenn's hand, shaking it, lying through his teeth. It seemed so effortless to him; lying. The made up story was so believable that I wanted to start considering it as true even with my knowledge of what was actually happening.

Glenn just nodded, too speechless to speak. Handing us menus he directed us to a seat by the far window. Before we were even a foot away from the booth he grabbed me into a tight hug, and yelling.

"I missed you Bethy!" Then going serious he whispered in my ear a question. "Is Maggie really okay? Like honestly. You would tell me the truth if she wasn't, right Beth?" He examined my eyes with his own pleading.

"Yes." I said meekly. I smiled knowing I wasn't as good a liar as Daryl.

"Good." He took our orders of pizza and drinks before leaving us alone in the peaceful restaurant.

"How did you learn to lie like that? I probed Daryl curiously. He grunted, obviously not wanting to answer. He pleased me anyway.

"Part of the job. Plus 'ad a lot of experience with ma parents." His mood darkened at the mention of his parents. Seeing his reaction I decided to avoid this path of conversation; instead moving to a safer alternative.

"Okay. So, what made you like hunting? Must have been a hobby or something cool like that? What do you like to hunt usually?" Noisiness had gotten the better of me.

"I don't do it a lot. Just for fun. Mainly when I get a free opportunity. I like huntin' squirrels and rabbit most as they taste nicest when cooked up; epically in stew. Yum!" He licked his lips at the thought. It made vile fluids boil in the back of my throat.

"Yuck." I simply responded. He chuckled before continuing.

"It's sorta a hobby, I guess. Something I've always done. Got lost in the woods once, nine days I was gone. Had to learn how to survive; lived off wild berries and used poison oak as a substitute for toilet paper. Sad part, no one knew I was missing. Just came back home, through the back door, made myself a sandwich like nothing had happened." His grin was saddening.

"Aww Daryl, how old were you cause, that's really terrible?"

"It was a little before my twelfth birthday, so eleven. It was awful, but, it made me realise something Beth…" His eyes turned cold for a moment.

"What?" I asked.

"It made me realise I got to stop relying on people to do things for me. That the only way I'm gonna survive in this world is if I toughen up, and defend for myself." His words hit me hard and create an instant realisation in my mind. I depend on people too much. Don't protect myself or think, damn that's how I was in this situation in the first place. A thought suddenly crosses my mind. I know it's pointless even trying but a person has always got to try. I build up the courage before blurting it out.

"I want to help!"

"What? Help with what?" Daryl asks confused.

"I wish to help on the case. I want to find my siblings as much as you do, probably more, and being a prime victim of the events that occurred I think it's only reasonable to let me have my input. Even if I can just add some of my simple knowledge that may alter the investigation." He tapped his chin gently, pondering over my words.

"Beth I don't think we can do that, I mean…" I cut him off before he can finish his unknown sentence.

"Please Daryl! I want to help my family and as you said I need to fend for myself, at the moment all I'm doing is hiding out from the Governor. I want to be doing something, anything, just please help me so I can help my siblings, and myself." A waitress arrives placing down two nine inch pizzas, one full of meat and the other a plain cheese margarita. I thank the lady before gazing back at Daryl for his response.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll talk with the agency when I leave tomorrow, see if they can give you some knowledge of the case. But, I'm not promising anything and defiantly not promising any field work or physical involvement in the investigation; far too dangerous. Although, I do think it's a good idea to let you take self-defence classes at the company office. You need toughening up as you're weak as anything." He pushes me slightly almost knocking me flat on my face and off the chair. "Point proven." He winked.

"Okay well, thank you." I hummed, digging into a juicy slice.

"Don't' mention it, I haven't done anything yet."

"Alright." I reply hoping the next few days of Daryl's leaving would be enough to persuade a secret agency to let me be included in my own case.

**Please review! Would really make my day... :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys thank you for being an amazing audience like usual and supporting me through this story… I truly love you all and hope you like this story as I much as I love writing it! So enjoy and as always review as it will make chapters come faster plus make my day! :)**

Cleaning my mouth, I pushed aside my empty plates, patting my ready to burst stomach. I laid back in my chair, letting my limbs dangle lose. Pulled a napkin from the table, I dabbed at my sauce ridden mouth attempting to wipe it clean.

"You missed a bit." Daryl sneered whilst leaning over the table to rub a piece of missed mess off my face. His eyes lingered on mine during the brief moment of touch. Realising the action was being prolonged he pulled back embarrassed; looking around the room at any place that I wasn't in sight.

"Thank you…" I blushed.

"It's alright." He replied still not meeting my face. "Shall we get this shopping trip over and done with then? As I must say, the sooner we get this done, the better."

"Yeah I guess, but I mean, we do have all day. It's not like you have anything better to do." Daryl shot me a glare as we rose from our seats. He threw money on the table; leaving a tip for Glenn's troubles. I smiled at him before leaving the pizza joint. It quickly disappeared when the freezing, afternoon breeze, brushed against my bear face making me shiver.

"I do have things to do." Daryl finally retaliated. "I have loads of things I do. I mean, I do have a life outside of protecting you. I read for example!" We headed down the street towards the main shopping area. I continued feeling the cold creep up my neck and arms making my body shake. Daryl noticed and handed me his jacket with angel wings on the back. I put it on tugging at the warm material.

"Thank you." I mumbled as I caressed my face against the thick leather. "What do you like to read?" I investigated; surprised by this new found knowledge of Daryl. He didn't look like the type of guy you would find tucked up in bed, in old man pyjamas, reading a novel. The image of Daryl reading my sort of books makes me laugh. I don't think Daryl would be into vampire romance. I start to giggle under my breath at the thought of Daryl fangirling over Twilight. Classic.

"Oh so is the thought of a redneck reading so hard to believe it's funny?" He huffed.

"No! No. No." I said through breaks of chuckles. "I wasn't laughing." I lied.

"Sure?" He rolled his eyes before continuing. "And I read different things I'll have you know. Mainly books about people's hardship. Like, people struggling to cope and fighting to survive War stories are a good example. Just something that has a true meaning behind it all."

"Oh! That's…depressing."

"Thanks!" He smirked. At least he didn't take offence by my comment. I wasn't ready to face angry Daryl just yet.

"What's your favourite book then?" I asked, my curiosity kicking in and the want to know more of the knowledge hidden within the mysteriously, edgy Daryl.

"Of Mice and Men." He said instantly. I stared speechless at him. That was not a book I was expecting.

"Why?"

"Cause' why not? I like it as it's a struggle of all kinds of people brought together all in one place. A mixture of the old, the weak, the strong; all different. Have you read it?" He questioned.

"No."

"Well that's why you don't understand then. I'll lend it to you when we get back to the farm house, then you can see why I like it." A grin spread across his face like a young kid proud of accomplishing his first drawing. "Beth, I'll make a woman out of you yet." I knew he meant in terms of educating me but I couldn't help taking a double meaning from his words. Our conversation was soon brought to a halt as I slowed my pace, pausing outside the shop I needed to look in first; the gun shop.

"Have you got the wrong place?" Daryl queried.

"Nope. I need to look for something. Just something small." I pushed open the double glass doors, stepping into the forest smelling shop.

"What can I do you for?" A friendly voice uttered from across the wooden counter. He was a chubby guy, with a white beard and receding hair.

"I'm looking for something I could use for protection. Like a small knife maybe?" I stated. Daryl gave a puzzled look of confusion combined with anger.

"What are you doing? You can't be walking around with a knife that's…just no! I don't approve of this!" He whispered viciously yet stubbornly into my ear.

"As I said Daryl, it's for protection. I think it will be a good idea to have some sort of weapon handy if I ever find myself on my own and helpless. Anyway, it'll be fine as I'm getting self-defence lessons soon so they can teach me then how to use it properly. For now though, just to make you happy, it's only gonna sit on my dresser." He just huffed to annoyed to argue. I think he mainly gave up knowing I was more right than wrong.

"A knife it is then." The shopkeeper exclaimed pulling out a variety of sharp blades from under the counter. "Any you take a liking to?" I glanced at each weapon judging each on their sharpness, thickness and length. I didn't want anything to heavy or bulky that I would most likely end up stabbing myself with it. But also nothing to small that it wouldn't have an effect on my attacker. Picking each up individually, and testing it with fake jambs to the air, I found one that was perfect. Sharp yet small. Tiny enough to be concealed in my boots. I beamed at the shopkeeper pointing at my weapon of choice.

"Exactly decision. I'll just wrap that up for you in its case." I looked at the man's name badge so I could thank him properly.

"Thank you Otis." I said before picking up the case and rifling for my credit card in my purse.

Daryl placed his hand on top of my bag, handing a wad of cash to Otis. "It's on me." He spoke.

"Oh no you can't!" I pleaded feeling guilty.

"It's alright, we can just say it's a little, friendly, house warming gift."

"Okay, if you say so." I rose my eyebrows as we staggered out the shop ready to head for our next location. We walked side by side noiseless. Daryl was the one to finally break the silence.

"So what's your favourite story?" He probed. I felt too shy to reply with one of my real answers of romance and mushy love; so I went for my second best.

"I don't really have one to be honest, but I do love a good crime novel. You know not knowing the true killer or the bigger mystery behind a story till the very end. Like every line, every word is done for a reason and you don't know it is until you actually have the full story. I think books like that are well…just interesting, don't you think?"

"Yeah I guess." He sighed. "To be perfectly honest myself, I'm a little disappointed."

"Why?" I shrugged.

"Cause I was hoping it was gonna be something sappy and gross that I could make fun of you for." He smirked. I shoved him for his snide comment, pushing his body off the pavement. His mouth fell open; shocked.

"I'm soooo sorry! I wasn't thinking properly. Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Sorry!" I paused giving him a chance to reply to my speedily rushed words.

"I should hope you are sorry after shoving an officer like that. Who do you think you are? Seriously!" His face turned from cold to playful in seconds. "I mean if you're gonna push someone at least put a little more effort into it like so…" He finished talking while he demonstrated his words. He pushed me so I stumbled backwards onto my bum. I felt tears grace the tips of my eyelids. I couldn't hold in the giggles as I landed with a thump on the floor.

"You meanie! I thought I hurt you!" I shouted through tears of laughter. I took his hand as he helped me back onto my feet. I could feel the warmth of his palm burn into mine even after he pulled away.

"What? You! Hurt me? Don't make me laugh!" I couldn't help elbowing his smug, self-righteous self this time with more force. His face lit up as he grinned at me. "Pathetic." He declared as he tried to shove me again. His hand reached my shoulder before he froze, interrupted by an evil scream from across the street.

"Beth!" I turned only to have horror plastered on my face.

Jimmy.

**Dun dun dun! The return of Jimmy! Hehe please remember to review! Would really help me see if you guys like this story and whether or not it's worth continuing? :) Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter… It seriously made me the happiest girl in the world to see so many people liking my story and writing style! :) I must agree I am loving this banter with Beth and Daryl too and promise there is more of that to come… So for you amazing and brilliant fans here is another chapter… We continue with the dreaded return of Jimmy in Daryl's point of view.**

I watched as Jimmy stormed his way towards me. Fury, a picture on his young face. He looked so innocent which made him that much more dangerous. 'Never underestimate your opponent's strength' was what I was taught in training when I joined the agency. His fist were crawled up into white balls, contrasting with his cheeks that glowed red in anger. He would have looked threatening if it wasn't for his stupid clothing of a straw cowboy hat and leather boots. I glared as he approached. I felt Beth quivered in fear by my side; her shaking arm gently pressing against my back every time Jimmy's foot stamped viciously on the ground. I moved in front of her as a protective shield, blocking the prey from the predator.

"Beth, what the fuck!" Jimmy screamed gesturing towards us. He poked me hard in the chest to empathise the point of confusion. "Seriously who is this ugly prick and why does he keep showing up! You, disappear for ages, then suddenly come back with this self-righteous git. I get it your father died Beth, but that doesn't mean you can run off for 3 month without a single word of where you are or if you are safe. While it certainly doesn't mean that when you finally decided to randomly reappear again it can be with some sleazy stranger." Beth started shaking more frequently, I turned, and faced her, to see the stains of tears that now masked her delicate cheeks. I took her arm in my palm and caressed it smoothly with my thumb. She glanced softly into my eyes, like big blue crystals gazing at me searching for the answer to end the conflict. When I understood she felt hopeless I felt a ting of hope that my influence might solve the bickering; or at least make Jimmy leave for the time being. He had really ruined the day out, just after Beth was just starting to cheer up. The thought makes me furious and motivates my outburst.

Jimmy's fingers go to grab Beth's but are stopped when I interfered. "Jimmy get away from her! Touch me or Beth again, and I swear, you won't have a hand to touch your tiny wiener you call a cock!" He backed away slowly, as if the venom in my words would rip the hand off itself. His hand rose to his bruised cheek. I could clearly see the pattern of circles that when placed together made the outline of my knuckle from where it had collided. I laughed at his pain. Dicks like him needed to be put in their place, and it was about time he got his comeuppance.

Jimmy wasn't faulted by my words for too long as he soon stepped forward and continued grabbing at Beth's arm; he tugged it towards him. The force was brutal enough that it was sure to leave a mark. Beth yelped in pain which made my adrenaline pump faster. I wasn't going to let him hurt her anymore; I made a promise!

"You asked for it!" I spat pulling my fist backwards so the force I created would be more affective. It swung into Jimmy's right eye making a squelching sound. He shrieked a girly cry as the punch made his lid swell and bulge. It was puffy and red by the time he dropped Beth's arm ready to retaliate. The impact of the hit was sure to add another bruise to his beaten face.

"You arsehole!" He cried. "First you steal my wife, now you expect me to get beaten by you- her new found pleasure partner. She only ran to you as a real man's cock was too big for her! You've had your fun now…" He broke off his speech by punching his knuckles into my gut making me curl over; winded. "Now it's time for us to leave." He pushed at my shoulder making me tumble over with pain.

Jimmy then yanked at Beth's arm, pulling her along, as he strode away. I tried to get up, guilt making my bones shift slightly but not enough to heave myself fully onto my feet. I felt useless and a traitor watching Beth stumble behind Jimmy. 'I have failed' I thought as I grabbed at the ache in my chest. I laid me hands on the floor to sit myself up; that's when I saw something amazing. Beth slipped her slim hands out of Jimmy's grasp, and without thought, kicked him in the groin. It was a dirty move, although a perfect one to symbolise his lower area had no power over her anymore. She skidded over to me pulling up my body up to lean on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry I wasn't much help." I declared to Beth. She just nodded, understanding my reasoning for failure. I watched as Jimmy collapsed to the foetal position on the pavement. His hat fell off to reveal tears sliding down his broken face. I tugged at my wounded chest as I limped over to him.

"I don't get why she's so fond of you? Your nothing compared to me." He wheezed. "You like her protector or something now!" He smirked showing evil behind the words.

"Yes I am." I asserted; confidence rising. "There won't be another moment in this girl's life that you will ever hurt her again, you hear me! I will be there, one step ahead of you every time. You think for one second I will let you take her, to hurt her, you have another thing coming. I will hunt you down, I will skin you alive and leave you to rot just like the scum you are. At this very moment you are right where you belong; dirt on the ground. Beth deserves better than you and that's why you two are over. Expect a divorce soon, as Jimmy, she's moved on!" I felt for Beth's hand behind me grabbing at the golden ring placed on her petite finger. I threw it at jimmy's face leaving a mark traced with blood made from the force of the throw. He flinched as it hit his forehead.

I spat at his pathetic body kicking him twice; one in the gut, the other in the groin. "That was for me!" I bellowed with the first hit. "And that was for Beth!" I roared after the second. It felt wrong hitting a man while he was down and helpless but than again Jimmy wasn't a man, he was a rat. Also, with what he had down to Beth in the past he deserved more than a few bumps and scratches; they weren't going to make her memories disappear. His high pitched cries continued showing the true weakness of the man. He thrived off the powerlessness of the weak. 'Not so tough now are we 'big' man' I chuckled to myself.

"Com'on love, let's get out of here. I'll take you home." I put my arm around Beth's shoulder cradling her. We walked away from the scene before I spun and winked at Jimmy who just glared back at my smug face.

"I'll get you back for this!" He yelled after us marking his vengeance. Childish really. What could a measly little rich boy do to me? I snickered at the stupidity.

"Thank you." Beth breathed through sighs of tears.

"It's alright Beth. Just a shame though I couldn't be much help back there. You did really well though to stand up to him. Showed a lot of potential that we can definitely work with in your self-defence classes." I smiled trying to lighten the mood. Beth seemed to be too upset to shift. Something was definitely playing on her mind. "What's up? You should be happy. We finally got Jimmy to leave you alone." Her shoulders drooped showing her lack of faith in my words.

She turned to face me before speaking. "Didn't you hear him Daryl, he said he would get revenge. I don't think I can deal with the constant fear of him going to hurt me; more than usual anyway. He won't stop, Daryl I know him. Plus, it's not like you will be here to protect me every second as you're leaving tomorrow and not returning till the end of next week." Tears welled in her bloodshot eyes.

"It will be fine Beth. I'll inform the next agents to keep a watch out for Jimmy and keep you locked up at all times. I know it will kinda feel like you're trapped again but at least you will be safe. I don't want you getting hurt, and that's why I will only feel safe, letting you go out, knowing that I'm there to save you if shit does go down. Even though I wasn't much use today…but Jimmy caught me by surprise that's all. I let my guard down. I guess, I was a little distracted…" I trailed off feeling embarrassed. She grinned faintly. "Don't worry, soon you will be safe and away from Jimmy. You will once again be a single independent woman again!" I stated trying to cover up my previous awkward sentences.

Beth's face clouded over. "That's another thing Daryl, I don't know if I want a divorce?"

"What!" My arms flew off her shoulders so I grab one of them, each with a tight grip. I shook her body making her head bobble in front of mine. "Beth don't be silly. All this man does is hurt you. You need to think logically and get out while you still can. He doesn't love you, he loves controlling you." I knew the words were mean, but they were also the truth, exactly what she needed to hear. She nodded her head weakly.

"I guess you're right." She agreed. "It's just, I've known Jimmy for so long; he was my first love. It's just gonna be so hard leaving that all behind. I guess now I can finally see that marrying young was never a good idea. I never truly got to know the real Jimmy, and if I had, I would feel the same for him then as I do now; totally and one hundred percent loveless for him." I could see the sureness build within her as she spoke each word.

"Good for you Beth. I'm proud!" I patted her shoulders before gesturing her to follow me as I trotted on. "You're not Beth McCune anymore, oh no! You are officially Beth Greene. The amazing pretty, yet, intelligent farmer's girl whose survived the worst and fought for her life! You are seriously strong Beth there's no denying that." I smirked turning my body to walk backwards and face her. She blushed.

"Thank you Daryl, that's very sweet of you to say."

"You're welcome." A simple idea popped into my brain knowing a thing that always seemed to cheer woman up. "I know let's not go home just yet. How about a treat on me. A gift to mark the official start to your new life."

"What do you have in mind?" She asked puzzled.

"How about a shopping trip and maybe a few drinks to celebrate?" I chuckled at the ridiculousness of me saying such words. Never in my life would I have ever thought such a sentence would have come from my very lips.

"Okay! As long as you're paying though." She winked.

"Yeah, yeah." We started entering a built up area of the town full of huge shops of multiple colours.

"Cool, and what's changed your mind all of a sudden Mr Dixon? I thought you wanted to get home not so long ago; saying you had better things to do." She smirked making her pink lips lengthen.

"Nothing's better than cheering up a girl on the day she decides to leave a dickhead husband like Jimmy. Especially a girl I imagine is hilarious when drunk. A happy drunk I assume?"

"Never been drunk. Haven't drank before, Daddy never let me." She replied.

"Oh well, there's a first time for everything, and I guess I'm gonna have to show you a real good time out on the town then if it's your first. We were having such a great time before Jimmy showed up it's time to lighten the mood again. Shopping and drinking it is." I confirmed.

"Okay, but aren't you meant to be a responsible adult or something?" She laughed.

"Yeah well I am meant to be protecting you, however, that doesn't mean I have to be an adult. I might look old according to you but really I'm a kid on the inside." To prove my point further I stuck out my tongue like a stubborn child. She smiled at the action. I couldn't help mimicking her gesture with it being so infectious.

"Grow up." She said poking out her own tongue.

"Never!" I exclaimed spinning forward to march ahead turning my back so that it was faced towards Beth. "Com'on, let's get a move on. It will be getting dark soon and I need a good night's sleep. Gotta' rise early tomorrow so I time to get dressed and leave." If it wasn't for my impeccable hearing, mastered from years of hunting, I don't think I would have heard the words she mumbled under her breath.

"I don't want you to leave." She muttered. 'I know Beth. I don't want to leave either…' I considered.

**So, I know this chapter had a lot of violence and rude language in it (I'm sorry if that offended anyone at all) but it had to be used as I think that's how Daryl's actual character would have reacted if placed in this scenario. Also a further thanks to all the reviewers; so sweet and love you all. For that this chapter was a lot longer than the usual ones, that's like a sort of thank you for you all being so kind. Please continue reviewing as it does inspire me to write quicker and gets the ideas flowing. It makes me want to update just for you! Love you all and please follow/review/favourite! 3 Xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**So just a small author's note today…I know shocking! XD anyway, just a huge thank you to all the amazing people out there who keep coming back, chapter after chapter, reviewing and reading. This story would be nowhere near as fun to write without your support! I love you all and here's another chapter for you guys… Enjoy.**

I watched as Daryl strode ahead; large strides double the size of my own measly steps. It was like a chase to keep the same speed as him. A struggle of my stamina. He hadn't truly clarified where we were going yet and this whole trip was starting to turn into a huge blur of ups and downs. I wasn't too sure what to expect from Daryl's idea of shopping and drinks. Instead I just tut inwardly to myself. 'Daddy would not have approved'

"Nearly there!" Daryl smiled turning to look at me for the first time since suggesting the plan. His mind was so focused and determined on getting to the location that he had forgotten to fill me in of the details. Instead he preferred rushing off in silence to some unknown location. Thrills rush over my body at the thought of what types of places Daryl would take me to. Fancy? Street? Ladylike? Whatever was chosen would show me the true insight of how well Daryl had gotten to know me as a person over the last couple of days.

He led me down a few back streets which looked unfamiliar. We left the busy centre, where most of the shops were located, to crawl through tight alleyways and empty roads. Daryl's footsteps eventually slowed as we approached a small dark shop; black marble coated the shop walls with glass taking up the rest of the space. It had glitter on it which sparkled and shone in the dusky light, like a spotlight on a stage. The sign above the store read 'Single'.

Daryl noticed my stare and explained his decision to take me to such a place. "Seems fitting huh?" He chuckled. "Seriously, with you becoming divorced and stuff? You're gonna need a new style if you're gonna be out on the market from now on. Honestly, you don't want to keep looking like a farmer's bride in all these cardigans and summer dresses; it's just not that appealing. You need to change and dress like the young, sexy woman you are. Be a new you! Have a new life! But for you to have all of this and more you must first have a new style. So…look no further as here you will find everything you need to get pulled." He winked trying to empathize his message of wanting to get me laid.

"I don't want to find a new guy Daryl; not so soon anyway. I haven't even gotten a divorce yet, so how can I possibly move on? Also, how do you know of this place and its whereabouts?" I grilled.

"Where do you think I get all my stylish clothes from?" He stated sarcastically whilst gesturing to his gear. "Nah, I just google mapped it. It's actually pretty easy to find a good place to shop when you type in the search bar 'local clothes stores for sad lonely people like Beth Greene'." I poked him in the ribs as he put quotation marks around each word. "I was joking!" He said flinching back from each prod.

"You better be or soon you will be feeling the wrath of that very, 'sad lonely person'!" I retaliated.

"Shu' up and get inside you." He spoke, ignoring my threat.

The shop's inside fit perfectly with its name. The clothes were all tight, dark and very revealing; completely suitable for the desperate singles. Each item looked like they were made for overgrown toddlers. I caressed the multiple materials, all of different kinds; denim, leather, silk. If you could think of a material it would be in here.

"Why here?" I questioned Daryl once again.

"Cause, I told you. You look too 'goody goody' with this get'up. You need to change otherwise you will constantly live in the shadow of Jimmy. Come on, live a little for once. Be outrageous! Wear something tight and meet a nice guy." He said far more enthusiastic than needed. "Plus your clothes hurts my eyes." He winked as I rolled my eyes. "Just get something nice an' be quick 'bout it…this shops too dark for meh. Also remember I'm paying." He sighed.

"I thought you shopped here all the time." I grinned.

"Yeah…when I'm dead and resurrected." He groaned.

"Pftt, you love it really. I mean it has your name written all over the sign by the amount of times you visit. They literally named the shop after you!" He looked puzzled at me.

"Wha' you on 'bout? It's called single, not…oh I get it! Hey! I gotta stop telling you personal things." He hesitated at the sudden realisation of my insult- calling him lonely. "Com'on get a move on. I wanna get out of here it's actually giving me the creeps."

"Fine." I huffed pulling at some of the prettier clothes. I strolled towards the changing rooms located at the back of the store. I stopped before entering; lost in thought. "Daryl…"

"Yeah." He replied, pushing me into the tiny room and pulling the curtain round to cover me. I stared blankly at the plum pattern as I spoke.

"…Do you ever want to find someone? Like…the one. To settle down, start a family, have a big house and cars to seat millions. You know a proper life instead of this dangerous one you currently live?" I hooked my top over my shoulders and off my head, replacing it with a violet top that clung to my body. It had lace on the hem which joined into a black corset around my waist. It fit nice and snug. Admiring my reflection in the mirror to saw a sexy version of me looking back. 'I guess the loss of weight was a plus side to this experience.'

"Why you asking such a personal question?" Daryl said interrupting my brainwaves.

"Cause I'm curious…why else would I ask?"

"Well if it means we will get out of here quicker I'll answer."

"Yes it will." I stated popping my head outside the cloth meeting Daryl's eyes. I nodded to signify I was suitable to be seen. He tugged at the curtain to get a better look at my attire.

"Woah!" His jaw fell open; mouth refusing to work. Speechless. "You look…hot!"

"Really? Thank you." I blushed dragging my hands to my burning cheeks.

"Sure, well…yeah you look good and all but don't get too confident or anythin'. You might get one, maybe two guys if you're lucky."

"Oh…I thought I looked good." I moaned.

"Yeah you do, I… Just forget I said anything. You look good and sure to get all the guy's attention." His face dropped as his eyes rolled to stare at the floor. If I didn't know better I would have thought he was upset to say those words.

"Cool." I uttered, chuffed, walking back into the changing room. He once again covered me with the curtain. Silence fell upon the empty shop as I attempted to put on a pair of jeans made for models.

"I can tell you if you like." He spoke up dissolving the mute tension.

"Tell me what?" I huffed through ragged breaths; gripping at the tight denim as it scratched my bear legs.

"You know…why I'm a lonely fucker. Also if I want to live the rest of my life like that?"

"Oh!" I giggled. "Yeah course."

"Well I live alone as I like the quiet. I like being able to get lost in my own thoughts, or even a good book. No distractions from nagging woman. It nice to get home from a long tough day at work and just relax with a cold beer. No annoying woman asking ya 'bout your day. It's peaceful."

"Doesn't it ever bore you though?" I spoke aloud. "Don't you ever feel incredibly alone, like you have no one? I just couldn't live like that."

"Sometimes… Life is lonely for me but I like it like that; it is what I'm used to. I don't need to rely on anyone apart from m'self." I pulled the last inches of jeans over my butt and opened the cloth drape to present myself.

"Don't you want to settle down though?" I probed gesturing at the now full outfit. He eyed me up and down, liking his lips.

"Maybe." He shrugged.

"No Daryl, don't just shrug. Give me a proper answer for once. Do you want to settle down?" I tapped my foot; impatient.

"Yes I do, I want to. I want to leave my job and live a normal life. Find a cute, honest, beautiful girl, with a cheeky personality and amazing sense of humour; who can laugh at herself. She will have rosy cheeks and blond curls that bounce on her shoulders. I want to come home and hug her every night till mornin' and the sun starts rising. I want to kiss her till her lips are sore. I want to have small children running around, with bright blue eyes just like their mumma's. I guess it's a lot to ask for but I never had anythin' before and the dream of a family would be a real start." I wasn't sure what Daryl meant by the last words, but I wasn't going to pry anymore. To dig too deep after he had become so open. I couldn't help feeling a sense of compatibility with Daryl's dreams. It had been what I wanted with Jimmy until the drink consumed his life.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" I laughed, spinning around to get a feel of the clothes before I decided to buy them. I exited to the miniature room before Daryl could witness my change in emotions. Locking myself in, I thought over Daryl's words. The image of mini Daryl's chasing one another entered my imagination. Fear masked my face. It was cute until I pictured their eyes. Bright, blue, and icy familiar looking eyes. I stared into the dream-like children's eyes and my eyes glanced back at me. Shivers filled my body as I undress, shaking any strange thought out of my mind. Daryl was my savour and also a stranger. No way was he describing me even if his wants were similar to the girl glaring back at me from within the mirror.

**I'm loving Daryl's and Beth's banter it's one of my favourite things to write for this story, so expect A LOT more of it… Please review and make an author's day *puts thumbs up and winks* :') **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys so I would just like to apologise for the slow update. It's been a really busy for me over these last weeks. Exams just started and I'm over packed with revision and homework… Sucks! :') Anyway this is my first free night in like forever so I decided to write. So without further ado… Chapter 12! :) **

I watched as the bartender placed the alcoholic, fruity smelling beverage in front of me. I felt his gaze lift from my gapping chest up to my curious eyes. He winked at me before wandering off to deal with other agendas. Blush painted my cheeks. I swirled on my stool to face a smirk ridden face. A foot nudged me under the counter hitting me right in the shin.

"Owww!" I cried out in pain.

"You're such a flirt." Daryl teased. A smile lit up his tired face. He looked exhausted and haggard; after all he had been in two fights over these last two nights.

"I'm not a flirt!" I prodded his shoulder with my finger. He clasped it with a fake, agonising look like I had wounded him. "Besides he was flirting with me. Plus…" I rose my eyebrows shrugging. "…not my type anyway." I huffed.

"Well I guess you're allowed to be picky looking the way you do." My cheeks reddened once again. He laughed at my further embarrassment. I knew I looked good in the clothes Daryl had bought me, but, compliments are always nice and hard to accept lightly.

"Thank you." I murmured. My attention was rapidly drawn to a stranger making his way towards me.

"Speaking of guys, here's one right now." A man in a white t-shirt, leather jacket and plain jeans with rips in, strolled towards us. His hair was lose and fluffy, looking like a small nest on his head. It was pure white and framed a very old, rough looking face.

"Hello beautiful." The man spoke. His tone was sleazy and his breath let out the stench of beer. Guys like him had been staring, non-stop, in my direction all evening. The full on attention was starting to make me feel queasy. Vile suddenly rose in the back of my throat. Yeah I was definitely beginning to feel sick. My vision clouded over as I saw Daryl's own grim face lose its colour. I needed to get to a toilet…and quick. The lack of drink and overdose of food from earlier, mixing with nerves of inexperience, was causing my stomach to churn. "The names Joe." He continued completely unaware of the uninviting picture plastered upon my face.

"Would you excuse me? I need to pee." I managed to spit out. I felt muscly arms embrace me as I stumbled off my stool. I pushed past the man in my rush for freedom. I felt Daryl's grip loosen as we entered the crowd of bobbing bodies. Abruptly I was swung round in the process of a very drunk Joe grabbing Daryl swiftly by the collar.

"Who do you think you are? I've claimed her mate!" He hissed. Daryl just glared back. It seemed another fight was about to begin. I looked at his face; scared and broken. I couldn't let another person hurt him. I couldn't have everyone fighting for me as I am too weak…not anymore!

"Let me take this one. I can take care of myself." I whispered to Daryl. He just nodded in response. "Who do you think you are?" I retaliated to Joe.

Normal Beth, the Beth before all of this, would have coward and hid from this confrontation. This Beth; the new me, was stronger. A fighter! I wouldn't let others take my battles anymore. With Jimmy, I used to be weak and back down to all his little commands and every golden word. Now I didn't have to take people's shit anymore. This whole experience had taught me that to be strong you have to believe in yourself; and that's what I was going to do from now on…

Joe's face fell from his smug grimace to an open mouth look of shock. "How dare a…woman talk to me like that!" He looked disgusted by my words, all because of my gender. I was guessing he's the type of man who picks up skanks, which speak little and moan more. I wanted to smack his self-righteous face; hard. Then, without thinking, I did. I wasn't going to let this man hurt me like so many had done before.

He face distorted and twisted under the power. Blood flew from his lip as my fist intercepted his cheek. I pulled back; adrenaline pumping through my body. I wanted blood. I hit again…harder and harder! My knuckles made a cracking noise each blow. Bone connecting with bone. Joe's face erupted in anger as he expressed his want for revenge. Fear was present in me, but frustration and adrenaline made it the weakest of all my emotions. I was tired of men acting like they owned me. Like I was an object. I was better than this, and for once I was going to show it. I had defeated Jimmy, and shown him I wasn't that girl he could push around anymore. Now! Now it was time to show all the other dicks.

I smacked Joe's face, digging my nails deep into his pours. Blood flowed from the freshly made cuts. "I will talk to you however I want to talk to you!" I screamed at him. The bubble of fury within me blurred the staring eyes from all around the bar out of my vision. The music had paused, and even the slaggy girls had stopped their infuriating giggles. "I want to make a message to all men." I began addressing the gathered audience. I pointed at the quivering man bundled on the floor. His face was painted in red and covered by his wrinkly hands. "We woman are not your objects to 'claim' we are people too! We are not yours to toy with and hurt!" I turned to Joe to continue. "Ever treat a girl with disrespect again, and I will personally find you, and rip the thing you love dearest from out of those tacky trousers then force it into your gob. Who knows, maybe you'll enjoy a taste of your own medicine." I growled at him before pushing through the roaring audience. All the woman were cheering and all the men protesting. I just wanted to get home.

I felt Daryl's hand press against my back as we guided our ways out of the riot I had created. I saw a beam of light and headed towards the exit. As we left the bar a wave of relief washed over me. Never in my life had I felt so free. Free of Jimmy. Free of fear. Free to live my life how I want to; to be me!

Daryl rounded me to be in front. He faced me as a look of pure disbelief mixed with proudness took over him. He grinned, laughing, as a dirty Joe burst out of the dark bar. He sprinted at me. "I'm not finished with you bitch!" He yelled. I squeaked a little; horrified. Yet, adrenaline just kept pumping. I squashed my fist into a ball and could feel the raw pain of the previous impacts from where it had collided with Joe's face. I swung and threw a punch right into his pride and joy. He yelped in pain, collapsing to the road, cupping his pants.

"Thanks for the help." I sarcastically spoke as I span round to Daryl.

"You said you can handle yourself." He smirked. "Come on let's get home." He gestured me to follow him. I nodded too exhausted to argue. The fight had taken it out of me, and all I wanted was sleep. However, I didn't feel tired. I wanted a drink still. To have my first drink I have always dreamed so fondly of.

"I never got my first drink." I wined. Daryl turned to address me.

"I guess we could find something at the farmhouse." He suggested.

"Nah, my dad was strict on no alcohol. He was a recovering alcoholic."

"Well…I might have something." He winked. "Com'on and get a move on. It's late enough as it is, and soon I need to crash otherwise I won' wake in the mornin'."

"Okay Mr Dixon." I saluted.

"It's Daryl." He moaned chuckling.

….

The ride home was short and sweet; silent and peaceful. It was nice to collect my thoughts from the day. Every small detail, right down to the beautiful way Daryl beamed at me every time I blushed. Or how his scars glittered in the moonlight.

I found most of the time I couldn't stop myself staring at his face. The way his stubble was peeping through on his chin. The way his eyes looked like crystals reflecting the flashing headlights. Or even the way his lips were like petite cracked roses.

My gaze was drawn away quickly when I noticed his eyes flicker towards me, followed by that gorgeous smirk. My cheeks burned as I took a strand of my hair, twisting it around in my fingers; embarrassed. I watched the greenery flash by the windows instead. Tried to concentrate on the pretty site, but, my mind was somewhere else. Daryl. Why couldn't I get his face out of my head? I mean, I hardly knew the guy. I've only just meet him and now, it felt like each time I turned my vision from him, his presence was burned and painted into my sight. I couldn't remove him from my thoughts, like an impossible stain.

We soon arrived home. The engine shut off as we pulled outside the dark building. I would have felt completely isolated if I didn't know about the guards hiding everywhere; protecting me. My adrenaline had started to die down and sleep was catching up on me. Nevertheless, I didn't want to sleep; not just yet. I wanted my drink. I wanted to spend more time with Daryl. He would be gone in the morning and it would be another week of feeling completely alone. I noticed that with Daryl, I felt safe, and memories of those awful, locked up nights vanished. Like a forgotten dream. He made me forget all the bad and realise the advantages and fun that life could contain. That it wasn't always one terrible thing after another.

Daryl was like my candle in the darkness.

The cold crept up my bear arms once I exited the truck. It made me shiver and shake. My teeth chattered at the freezing spring breeze. I heard the bang behind me but refused to glance at Daryl as he locked the vehicle. I needed to get him out of my head. Continuously watching his every move was just enhancing the warm bubbling feeling boiling in the pit of my stomach.

I felt his presence behind me before I could feel his rough hands touch my back. They glided up my spine to lay rest below my neck. It was like a rush of electricity spreading over my body, as each gentle movement met mine. He nudged me forward to get me to go move.

"You looked really pretty tonight." He said. His lips brushed against my ear before his palm left my back in the slight shove and made me feel lost without the guiding touch. "Go on, get in snail!" He moaned; chuckling.

"I will." I wined, moving my legs to place myself outside the wooden door. The white patio shone in the evening, the scene remind me of when Jimmy and I had our first date. When we stood in this exact spot kissing despite my watchful father. It felt like intruding into another person's life rather than my own memory. I just wanted to get away from this nightmare.

I swung the door open, after unlocking it, strolling inside. I yawned feeling the results of my actions throughout the day. I needed a pick me up. I needed a drink. I turned to find Daryl smiling, knowing we were on the same wavelength.

"I'll go get something. You settle in the front room and get yourself comfy." He breathed. "If anyone asks how you have a hangover tomorrow, I was not on duty. Blame it on Shane." He winked, smirking, before rushing up the stairs.

I just wandered into the dark room, turning on the lights so my vision wasn't completely black. I looked around the once joyful room. The place where many family members had sat before me. Where many of us had gathered on special occasions. Now it was just a place of misery and held only one.

I tugged myself onto the old sofa. It creaked as the springs were tested to hold my weight. I brought my knees up to my chin and hugged them softly. I missed my family so much. If it wasn't for Daryl, and the hope I had in my heart that Maggie and Shawn were going to be fine, I think I may have broken already.

I listened to the soulful howls of the night animals, and the wind washing against the leaves. The peaceful night was soon interrupted by the clang of bottles hitting one another and the thundering loud footsteps hurrying down the creaky steps. The image of Daryl appeared in the door frame. His face shone as he lifted up a crate of clear jars full of a see-through liquid.

"What is that?" I questioned.

"Moonshine!" He cheered placing the bottles onto the wooden table. "Now this is a proper first drink. Nothing like that peach snaps you ordered in that stupid bar."

"Okay…is it safe?" He gave me a look as if to say I was asking a dumb question.

"I'm here to protect you. Course it' safe!" He rolled his eyes taking a jug out and putting it in front of me. "Drink up. It's time you started to live a little…" I hesitated before chugging down the whole burning beverage.

**Thank you guys for being patient with me. Just wanted to let you know slow replies doesn't mean I've stopped writing, it just means I am incredibly busy. I have stared my GCSE's and they are really stressful and revision is taking all my time! So sorry and I love you all… :) Xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, so a very special thank you to those who reviewed and viewed like always. I just want to say that last chapter was a great one for me to… Girl Power! :') Anyway without further ado, on with chapter 13.**

"That's the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted." I grimaced as the liquid felt like a fire, burning at my throat, as it flowed down my body. I choked at the aftertaste. Daryl looked a bit worried, with his eyebrows rising at my reaction. However, it soon disappeared when a grin plastered on my face; he laughed at my reaction. I wanted more! I grabbed for another jar, chugging it down my gob. The fluid felt like a release from life rather than a fiery beverage. It made me buzz and my head swirl. It was amazing!

"It's better the second time around." I clarified.

"Yeah, just be careful and drink lots of water." Daryl warned.

"I will, but aren't you having any?"

"No. Someone's got to be on guard. Keep watch and all."

"So what are you like my chaperone now?" I saddened at his working nature. I just wanted to get away and having him watching over me was not going to remove the feeling of danger. I know it's his job to keep me safe, but I was starting to feel a connection that normal human beings could have. Being trapped made me forget what that was like. Daryl and I were becoming friends. Understanding each other on a deeper level. He was the only one who knew my flaws with Jimmy; even my family didn't know that.

"Yeah I sorta' am your chaperone Beth." He hissed. I jumped at the angry tone he presented. His southern drawl was more defined in fury. I wasn't used to this Daryl. This wasn't the Daryl I was used too at all.

"Please Daryl…just one drink? I just don't want to be alone." I squeaked.

"Well you won't be as I will be here…with you." He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, all his annoyance quickly wearing away. "I just, need to be in control of my actions in case of a spontaneous attack."

"There's people on duty out there Daryl." I pointed to the window, out towards the gloomy, dark night ahead.

"Yeah, but if anything happened to you I would never forgive myself."

"It will be fine Daryl. I promise. No harm will come to me whilst you're with me." I rose to face Daryl, he just stared down at me with those mystic eyes. Then, I took the first risk in my life I would never have done before all of this; before when I was weak and safe.

I hugged him.

I placed my arms in-between his and hooked them around his back. I kept my body distance until I knew for certain he wasn't resisting. Then, and only then, did I place my head on his heaving chest. I could hear his heart beat throbbing against my skull as he accepted my grip. He stood for a moment, unsure what to do, before wrapping one of his arm around my own back and gripping my elbow with the other.

"I'm tired of losing people Daryl." I mumbled into his chest.

"Same." He agreed.

"I just want to feel safe and ordinary, so please, just join me and let me feel normal for once in my life." He groaned but didn't move away from me. "Please…" I encouraged him for a response, looking up at his stern expression.

"Okay…one drink." He huffed finally giving in to my pleads.

…

"So you wanna play?" I cheered. Daryl and I had a few more than just one drink of moonshine. Maybe three, four? Too many to count I knew. Once we started we never wanted to stop. I knew why I loved the alcohol. It was like an exit route from reality and the horrors of my past that followed me each waking day. But Daryl…Daryl I had no idea?

"How do you know this game if you've never drunk before?" He slurred. We sat crossed legged, opposite one another, either side of the living room table.

"My friends played! I just watched as daddy would have had a fit if I came home smelling of beer. So?" I repeated. "You wanna play?"

"Go ahead explain these rules then."

"Well it's a drinking game. Basically, I will say something I have never done before and you drink, and only drink, if you have done it. Make sense?"

"Guess."

"Cool, well I shall go first then. Erm… I have never shot a weapon before. Like a gun or anything. I mean we had shotguns and stuff on the farm, to put down animals, but daddy never taught me how to use them. So, now you drink!" I grinned as he gaudily took his jug and swallowed the clear substance. "So now it's your turn."

"I dunno." He shrugged.

"Say the first thing that pops into your head." I chuckled.

"Erm…I never been outta Georgia." I opened my mouth feeling a little shocked before willing taking my sip. I remembered all the family trips I'd been on, where daddy would take us to Ireland to see all his parents. Back when I was a child and things were much simpler.

"Okay so my turn again. I never…been drunk and done something I may have regretted later on." I winked knowing I may have won this round. As assumed he took a swing of his drink.

"I've done a lot of things." He admitted. "I never been on vacation or had a holiday."

"Really? Not even something like a simple camping trip with your parents?" He shook his head in response.

"I learned to do stuff like that on my own."

"Didn't your dad ever teach you?"

"He would have had to be around to do that. Or sober." He said. I could feel the hurt behind each word he spoke.

"Oh okay. Well I guess we both had fathers with a drinking problem then." I giggled trying to lighten the mood of the conversation. Trying to turn it away from the dark path I could feel the tension taking. His face remained mutual so I continued. "I never been in jail."

His face painted over with sadness. "Is that what you think of me?" He remarked. "Just some guy who has ended up in the slammer."

"No Daryl! I just thought, maybe, as you said you got drunk and did stupid things. I never thought it would be anything major. Maybe, just something petty. Even my dad's been locked up and everyone said what a good man he was…" I paused at the past tense I used about my father.

"I gotta take a piss!" He announced, pushing himself from the floor and walking towards the bathroom.

"Daryl why are you shouting. I promise I didn't mean to offend you." I attempted to apologise, he ignored it. Instead he wandered from the room calling out things he had never done on his way.

"I never got a pet pony." He shouted. "Never got a goodnight kiss or bedtime story from my mamma. Never got a present from Santa Clause." I heard him zipup his flies and flush the toilet, followed then by the hard banging of his footsteps returning to me. "I never got married young, and sure as hell, never relied on anyone but myself for anythin' before!" He moved towards me in a hurry.

"Daryl stop it, your scaring me." I quivered.

"Greene, you say you want to defend yourself, so com' on I'll teach you." He grabbed my wrist and hurled me towards the door. He gathered his crossbow and knife from the table by the door and dragged me outside.

"Daryl stop it. I want to learn but not like this. Not with you acting this way!" He threw me out into the chilling spring evening. The wind hung to my skin and made me shiver.

"Oh, so now you can defend yourself against a man." He roared whist tangling my body next to his. Holding onto my shoulder he forced the crossbow into my petit hands. It felt cold and lifeless against my palms. I was clueless on its mechanics and how the ruthless thing worked.

"I don't know what I am doing?" I screamed, fighting against his tight grip.

"Oh it's easy and fun! Here." He explained and demonstrated by taking the bow from me and shooting at the porch lamp. It hit right in the centre and caused it to shake and clank with the knock of the arrow. "See its fun."

"It's not fun." I cried. "This is just cruel. Why are you acting like this? I thought you were my friend!"

"No Greene, I'm your protector and you're just some dumb, college bitch who married young and let herself get toyed around with for years."

"That's not true." I wept feeling the sting of fresh tears fill my eyes.

"No?" His tone was full of purely sarcasm.

"No! I was a girl who fell in love with an evil man. It doesn't make me weak, and it doesn't make me stupid. No. It makes me strong as I put up with it and I kept going even if I saw no way out. Now you've given me that way out. You showed me how I could live life again without him. Even my drunk dad couldn't show me that."

"Don't speak of your dad like that! He was a good man. He was a great man in fact! I swear, if I had been there on that night, I mean I could have done something. If we had known you were tangled up in this earlier, we could have save him. I could have saved you both!" He howled.

"It's not your fault Daryl. It's not anybody's fault. Seriously, you've not got to blame yourself." I tried to calm him by caressing his arm but he waved me off. He turned away so only his back was facing me.

"If only I had done something…" He froze and stopped as I pressed myself into him. I rested my hands around his body, placing my cheek against his sobbing back. "If only…" He sobbed, accepting his ideology was flawed.

"You couldn't have done anything Daryl. It was out of your power. My life and yours were never meant to meet until now. You can't change the past, but you can sure as hell make sure the present is great. You can do something now and finish what my daddy started." I snivelled into his shoulders. "You can make sure what he loved most in the world is kept safe- his family. I trust you Daryl"

"You don't know me Beth. You can't trust me! You don't know what I'm really like."

"Yes I do Daryl. I know you've been hurt and unappreciated throughout your whole life. You're like me Daryl so I know exactly what you're like." I confirmed. "We both have our own demons haunting our past…"

…

"Why did you do that? Why would you hurt yourself like that?" Daryl questioned. He was calmer now and definitely less intense. The tears had died and left Daryl and I sitting on the porch talking peacefully instead. The only light which allowed us to see sparkled from the full moon. The stars twinkled and glowed in the distant space.

"I don't know why I did it." I whispered. "I was at a low point I guess. My mother had just died, father had resorted back to drinking. Maggie and Shawn were like me, too upset to comfort each other. I felt alone. I mean I was meant to have Jimmy, but he…well you know what he was like. I just didn't want to live anymore. So one night I locked myself away in the bathroom, I shattered the mirror and scraped the sharp edges against my wrists." Daryl's face looked horrified. "I just wanted an escape."

"That's not the way to deal with your grief." He shook his head in disagreement. "To try and kill yourself! I just can't get my head around it. I mean I've had low points, as low as you've had, but that thought never came to mind."

"Well I was foolish and young. I was looking for a way out and it seemed like the only one. I knew straight after, when I had done it, what I had done was wrong. Maggie found me and took me straight to my father; seeing what I'd done, what the grief had caused me to do, it snapped him back to reality. He patched me up and I was alright again so was he actually. He'd never touched a drink again after that day."

"Impressive." Daryl declared.

"Yeah. It was nice to have my dad back. I really miss him on most nights. The way he always smiled at me from across the dinner table when we had Sunday roast or how he would tuck me in when I was a child and read me stories so I wouldn't dear the monsters roaming the night. I'm just glad I didn't say goodbye…I hate goodbyes."

"Me too." He voiced. "Just be lucky and remember the good moments, At least you got to experience a good father." He murmured.

"Was your father really not around that much?" I probed. "Did he? Did he…"

"Hurt me?" He interrupted me.

"Yeah…"

"He hit both me and my brother Merle. He was an aggressive drunk; and he was always drunk. Anyone in his path was in trouble when he drank. Unlucky for us, we had to live with the guy." His face clouded over as he spoke of the gloomy memories.

"Oh. I didn't know. I'm sorry…"

"Don't start sounding like me now. It's not your fault." He chuckled. "Don't worry I got away and that's all that matters. Like you; you've got away now too." He picked the knife out from of his trouser pocket and dug it into the wooden column of the patio.

"Yeah, I'm definitely nothing like you when I'm drunk." I giggled.

"Yeah…I'm a dick when I'm drunk." He approved.

"I'm happy. Like for once I'm happy. It's pretty awesome. I wish I could feel like this all the time."

"Yeah you wouldn't want to be feeling like that completely. It's alright sometimes, especially to get you through the worst nights."

"True." I decided. "I just can't believe how naive I was."

"What do you mean?" He twirled the knife in his hand as he glanced at me questionably.

"Like I wasn't ready for this world the way you are. It's harsh and I was brought up protected and shielded from reality. I acted like everything was a game. That Maggie and Glenn were going to get married. We would gather here at the farm house and have picnics and birthdays. They would have babies and daddy would get to be a grandpa. I would be an auntie and have kids of my own with Jimmy. I mean I thought I was happy, and that's how life would always be. But now. Now I know that's never going to happen. Life will never be like that and truly I'm okay with that. I'm alright with this life."

"Never think you deserve to be unhappy Beth. I mean no one deserves to suffer. Especially someone as sweet and kind hearted as you." Daryl smiled to clarify his point.

"Thanks." I blushed. "You're so suited for this harsh world Daryl. You're gonna be the last one standing. I will be gone someday…" He tried to intervene but I refused him. "…I will! These people are dangerous and I've accepted that. I've accepted that I am not going to survive against them. But you. You are strong, and you will stop them and be the last man standing."

"Don't." He sounded hurt.

"No, you need to accept it." I expressed. "Daryl I have an idea of something we both should do. Do you trust me?" He nodded too speechless for words. "I think we should gather everything that reminds us of our past, like old teddies or photos, or even a family's personal item. Anything that has a bad memory attached to it."

"Okay why?" He queried.

"Just trust me okay…can you do that?"

"Yes." He uttered.

"Good that's all I need."

…

I woke in my own bed. I don't remember going to my room or even when I eventually drifted off, I just know that last night was emotional. My heads banging and I can vile rising in my throat. I throw the covers off me and rush towards the on-suit. I puke and puke until my body is empty. Yet, the feeling and taste of puke doesn't go away. I hate being sick. When I was kidnapped, every morning I threw up. It was the drugs they gave me every evening with my food. They said it would keep my body from shutting down and dying. This though was just a pure, classic hangover!

I stumbled out of the bathroom back to my chilly room. I searched for new clothes to replace my old, sick smelling ones. Once clothed, I rushed out the room to find and check on Daryl after such an emotional, overbearing evening. The guest room's door was ajar, only enough to see the bed was empty and I knew he was awake. I could hear movement within the room; opening it completely to investigate, only to be addressed by not a rough looking redneck, but rather an older man with a greying beard and bushy eyebrows. He stared at me blankly.

"Where's Daryl?" I piped.

"Erm…he left about an hour ago. His shift ended for this week hunnie. The names Dale, I will be on duty for the next two days and then Michonne after that. He will be back for this weekend if there was something you needed to speak to him about."

"Oh no! I just wanted to…erm never mind." I sputtered.

"Okay." He grinned before resuming with his unpacking from which I had interrupted him doing.

I wandered back into my room feeling empty. I had lost my only friend. The only person I felt safe with in the miserable time. My inner moping was suddenly paused when I saw a white sheet of paper flickering about from the wind flowing in from the window. I shut it before picking up the now still page. It had a few sentences written on it in scruffy, untidy font. It read:

'Beth, I'm sorry I have to leave, but you knew this came with the job. Thank you for last night, you sort of helped me to deal with something, I never knew I had a problem with. Apologises again for my behaviour. I'm a dick. However, I will make it up to you. I will be back as soon as possible; I promise. For now, keep yourself occupied and stay positive for me. I would have loved to say goodbye in person but as you said last night- me and you are the same. Thus, I too, hate goodbyes. Keep safe, Daryl.'

I reread the message a thousand times, each time I still couldn't control and slow my pounding heartbeat. I couldn't understand the way he made me feel. I mean, how could you miss someone you only just met?

**Okay guys, I loved writing this chapter and I mean LOVED. Hehe, please review and tell me what you thought to! This was a long one as there was a lot I needed to put in and thought needed to be said in this chapter. So review as I want to know if you liked this part as much as I did. :) Also check out my new story if you haven't already… It's called Be Good. Trust, you will like it!**


End file.
